The High School Halliwells
by classicchic
Summary: All four girls go to high school in modern day. Major PiperLeo fic with Dan squeezed in every now and then.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed… cries …there, I admitted it. You happy you egotistical asshole producers/writers who would sue every penny out of a teenage girl just for violating patent laws?! sighs I feel better now…I do however own any other characters that you do not recognize from the show.**_

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this plot has been done a gazillion times, but this has been rumbling around in my head for weeks and I just had to write it down. Like most other fanfic authors, I love to write Piper/Leo fics. (God damn the Charmed writers for ever splitting them up. And they _will_ have a daughter God Damn it! If they don't, and if season 7 is the last season, the writers and producers better expect some serious hate mail from me and a Hell of a lot of other Charmed fans world wide. Ok, now that I am done rampaging about how pissed I am about the show, let me continue talking about this fic. Now where was I… oh yes…) I love Piper and Leo fics, especially ones with Dan squeezed in there some how. And in most other Piper/Leo/Dan fics, Dan is the bad guy (that's what he gets for using too much hair gel or whatever the Hell he does to get it that greasy). As the title suggests, it is based when the girls are in high school. But instead of them going to school in the 80's/90's, they are going to school in modern day. That's right, cell phones, computers, the whole technological works (plus the foul language of today's youth). So here's a short bio on the main characters, the setting, and so on.**

All four girls have their powers and live at the manor with Grams. Penny died when Paige was a baby. Victor always kept in touch with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, and Sam frequently visits Paige. Prue is 17, a cheerleader, and has been dating Andy for a couple years. Piper is 16, a social outcast, and has virtually no friends other than her sisters. Phoebe is 15, semi-popular, and has a lot of guy-friends. Paige is 14 and is like Prue, except she doesn't have a boyfriend.

Andy and Leo are half brothers. Andy graduated high school a year ago and is currently enrolled in the local police academy. Leo is half human from his mother's side, but still has all the white-lighter powers. The boys used to live next door to the Halliwells with their mother, but she died a few years ago in a car accident. They now live in an apartment complex owned by their uncle, so they don't have to pay rent. Leo has been the Halliwells' white-lighter since they were all in elementary school. He is also on the varsity football team with Dan, his best friend.

Dan lives next door to the Halliwells with his parents and sister. He and Leo have known each other for years and have grown up together almost like brothers. (ha ha, he gets the shorter bio for being…_him_)

**Now that you know a little about the characters, lets get on to the story.

* * *

Piper is sitting in a classroom scribbling down notes on a notepad, when she feels a vibration in her pocket. She pulls her cell phone out and realizes someone has sent her a text message with an 'urgent' status.**

'_Not _**now**_, we're reviewing for a test!_' she thinks to herself.

She opens the message and it reads 'Piper, freeze the room so I can astral in.' She flexes her wrists and freezes everyone in the classroom. A few seconds, later Prue astral projects beside her.

"Demon… attic… we need your help." She says out of breath.

"Well how am I supposed to get out of here? They won't stay frozen for long."

"Ask to go to the bathroom. Call Paige and she will orb you to the manor. Got to go."

Prue astrals away just a few seconds before the freeze wears off. Piper raises her hand.

"Piper, do you have a question?"

"Mrs. Smith, may I please be excused to use the bathroom really quick?"

"Piper, we're reviewing for the test next week."

"I know, but it's an absolute emergency."

"Fine. Take the pass and hurry up!"

Piper grabs the block of wood that has 'Bathroom Pass' engraved on it, and leaves the room. As she walks down the hall, Phoebe runs up to her.

"Hi Piper! Wutcha doing?"

"Don't mind me. Why aren't you in class?"

"Prue called me."

"In class?"

"No…"

"You were skipping."

"Yup."

"Phoebe…"

"I know, 'Those friends of mine have a bad influence on me and I will fail tenth grade if I keep this up.' Prue already gave me that lecture."

"She's right, you know."

"I don't give a fuck."

"Language!"

"I'm sorry, I don't give a _damn_."

"That's better."

"So where are we going?"

"Girls bathroom. Paige is gonna orb in and take us to the manor. Do you know what's going on?"

"Oh, the usual. A demon attacked Grams trying to get the Book of Shadows so he could bind our powers and thus destroy the Charmed Ones."

"Simple solution. I freeze him, you knock him on his ass, Prue flings him across the room, Paige orbs any fireballs he may throw back towards him, and I blow him up. Then Paige orbs Grams to the hospital if need be."

"Well that's fairly easy."

"Let's just hope it all goes to plan."

They enter the girls bathroom and check under the stalls to make sure it's empty. Then Piper shouts toward the ceiling.

"Paige!"

A few minutes pass, but Paige doesn't come. Phoebe looks at Piper's worried face.

"Why do you think she's not answering?"

"Something's wrong. Paige always comes when we need her."

Suddenly, a swarm of blue and white orbs enters through the ceiling, but instead of revealing Paige, they reveal a tall young man with sandy blonde hair. Piper looks at him in confusion.

"Leo? What are you doing here? Where's Paige?"

"She couldn't leave. She, Prue, and Grams are fighting demons. Come on, we need to go."

Leo holds out his hands and Piper and Phoebe each grab hold of one. Then a swarm of orbs surrounds them and takes them away.

Paige, Prue, and Grams dive behind the old sofa in the attic to avoid a mob of fireballs. Leo, Piper, and Phoebe orb in, and quickly duck behind it with them to avoid another swarm.

"The hell is going on here?" Phoebe asks in annoyance.

"A vanquish." Paige replies.

"Piper, could you please…" Grams pleads.

Piper stands up and freezes the five demons attacking. Prue and Grams send them flying across the room while Piper blows up two and Paige, Phoebe, and Leo throw potions at the remaining three, causing them to explode into flames. Grams walks over and investigates the new scorch marks on the floor.

"Nicely done girls… and Leo. Now, back to school, all of you."

"Aw Grams, do we hafta?"

"Yes, Phoebe, you _hafta_. Especially since I hear you've been skipping class again."

Phoebe glares at Prue.

"Tattletale!"

"It was for your own good. I have no guilt or shame."

"I guess I'll see you guys later." Leo says just before he orbs out. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe grab a hold of Paige and they all orb out too.

Piper is running down the hall with the wooden bathroom pass when she reaches her class. She pauses a moment to catch her breath, and then walk in. The whole class stares at her.

"Piper, you've been gone for half an hour. Are you alright?" Mrs. Smith, the teacher, asks in concern.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

She puts the pass back on chalkboard ledge and takes her seat. As soon as she sits down, the bell rings and students start to file out of the room. Piper grabs her books and follows.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Ok? I need reviews peoples…**


	2. The Plan

**Author's Note: Thanx for all the reviews! I'm glad you all liked it. **

**

* * *

**

Dan and Leo are standing in the hallway at school when Phoebe walks up to them.

"Leo, you need a girlfriend."

"Thanks, Phoebe, but I don't date my friends."

"No, not me, dumbass. I was thinking that since you've dated every popular girl in this school, you need to date a couple complete losers and make them popular. It's kinda like doing community service."

Leo looks at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Community service?"

"Think about it, you date a few girls, make them popular, dump them, but since they're popular, they could always snag someone else, like you Dan. You would be doing every guy on the football team a favor."

Leo starts laughing.

"You've been watching those old 90's teen chick-flicks again, haven't you."

"No… maybe… oh, just shut up! So, are you gonna do it?"

Leo shakes his head.

"Nah, I don't think so. My life is too busy."

Dan turns to Leo confused.

"What do you mean? There's school and football. It's not like you have a job or something."

"It's not exactly a job, more like a hobby."

"A hobby? Why do I not know of this hobby?"

Phoebe quickly changes the subject.

"Dan, since you have a whole shit load of extra time, why don't you do it."

Dan just stands there in silence, thinking it through, before he finally answers.

"Sure, why not? And I'll get to bang every girl in the process."

Leo laughs.

"Only you, Dan."

Phoebe turns her attention to the girls walking by them in the hallway.

"Ok, so who's the first _victim_?"

Suddenly, they hear a big 'thud' down the hall. When they turn to see what happened, they see Piper down at the bottom of the stairs with her books scattered across the floor. Phoebe gains a bright smile across her face, and turns to Dan.

"Piper! She's a total bitch sometimes and really needs to get "banged" as you called it."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Dan, I will kick your ass if I have to, and you know I can and will."

"Fine!"

Dan walks over to Piper and helps her pick her books up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"What, no thank you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you for tearing away from your superior clique to come help little ole' geeky me pick up my books."

Dan looks down the hall and finds Phoebe and Leo laughing at him.

"Look, Piper, I was just trying to be a nice guy and help you. But if your gonna be a bitch about it…"

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"None of you popular guys ever talk to girls like me unless you want something."

"I don't want anything. I've just seen how smart you are and I just…"

"I'm not gonna do your homework or let you copy my notes, if that's what you're after."

"No. You just seem like a decent person. All the other girls I know are shallow. I'm tired of going out with airheads. I want to get to know a girl who has some personality."

"You don't mean me, do you? I'm a total bitch and everyone knows it."

She picks up the last of her books and starts walking away. Dan follows her.

"Piper, please, just one date. That's all I ask."

She stops and turns around to face him.

"One date. But if you do one thing to piss me off…"

"I promise, I won't. So tonight at eight?"

"Yeah… sure… whatever."

Piper turns around and walks off to her next class. Dan walks up to Phoebe and Leo with a wide grin on his face.

"That was easy."

Leo shakes his head.

"Just wait. I've known Piper longer than I've known you. She'll figure it out."

The bell rings and everyone runs to their classes.

* * *

Piper's sitting at a table reading a book when Prue walks up and sits next to her.

"So is it true? Is my little sister going out with a football player?"

"Shut up."

"It is! Oh my God! You _have_ to wear something form my closet. Oh! I know the _perfect_ outfit!"

"No, Prue, I can pick my own outfit."

"Not if I get Phoebe and Paige on my side."

The bell rings and they both stand up and gather their books. Prue follows Piper as she leaves the library.

"That's the dismissal bell, which means…"

"You're gonna bug me the whole drive home. I have to go to my locker, so I'll meet you guys at the car."

"Ok."

They split off into their separate directions. As Piper stops in front of her locker, Leo walks up behind her."

"Hey Piper."

She turns around, sees that it's Leo, and turns back to her locker.

"Hi Leo. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing magical, if that's what you mean. I heard you have a date with Dan tonight."

"Yeah. He wouldn't leave me alone until I said yes."

"Well, I just came to ask you to give him a chance. He really likes you."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"Fine, I'll give him a chance, but if he screws up…"

"You'll blow his ass to smithereens. I know."

"I _will_ too."

She shuts her locker and walks down the hall, towards the front doors. Leo catches up to her and follows her.

"So, where ya goin now?"

"Home. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige are gonna doll me up for tonight."

"Wow, your gonna get all gussied up for _Dan_?"

"No, if it were my choice I'd go in a t-shirt and jeans, but my sisters have other plans."

They enter the parking lot and see Prue talking to Phoebe and Paige. Then the three sisters see Piper and start jumping up and down in excitement. Piper rolls her eyes.

"Here we go. I'll see you later."

She slumps over to her sisters and climbs in the car with them. Prue starts the car and drives away.

* * *

Phoebe, Paige, and Grams are sitting on the couch in front of the stairs when Prue comes down and gets their attention.

"She's ready."

They all turn around to find Piper walking down the stairs in dark blue jeans, a plain white spaghetti-strap tank top, and a baby blue hand-knit shawl. Grams walks over and hugs her.

"Your mother would be so proud."

"It's only a date, Grams. It's not like I'm getting married."

The doorbell rings and Piper pulls away from Grams to answer it. When she opens the door, Dan extends a single red rose to her.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you Dan. Shall we?"

He takes her hand and she shuts the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: I will give you the date next chapter, but I don't have enough time to write it all now. I know you all are gonna be pissed that I put Dan and Piper together, but it has to happen in order for the plot to work…**


	3. Phoebe Spills the Beans

**Author's Note: I've just realized that if I go into detail about every event in this fic, it will wind up being a gazillion chapters long. So, in order to save time and to spare some of you guys the agony of reading about Piper and Dan's date, I will skip right ahead to a few weeks after it. I'm sorry if any of you actually _wanted_ to read about there date (which I seriously doubt), but I must keep the plot moving in order to get Piper and Leo together. Here's a short summary of what I am skipping: Piper actually had fun on the date. They've been on many dates since and they are now boyfriend and girlfriend. Piper is dressing and acting a lot nicer than she used to. Even though it has only been a couple of weeks, she is already one of the 'popular' girls like Prue. **

* * *

Piper is sitting in a class tapping her pencil on her desk, anxiously waiting for the bell to ring so she could meet Dan in the hall. The teacher gets irritated and snaps.

"Piper! This is the third time in five minutes I've asked you to please stop the tapping!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Daré. Please resume your _lecture_."

A few giggles are heard from the back, but the teacher ignores them and continues to teach the class. The bell rings a few seconds later, and everyone piles out of the classroom as fast as they can, except for Piper.

"Piper, could I see you for a moment?"

She walks up to the teacher's desk and stands in front of him.

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but you've been disrupting class and making rude comments. It's almost like you've changed into your older sister."

"Prue? She's not a disruption, she's…"

"You. You're acting just like she did last year. She was barely able to scrape a C out of this class. I'm worried that you grades may drop too."

"Don't worry, Mr. Daré. Just because I'm '_changing_' doesn't mean I'm gonna let my grades slip."

"I sure hope so. Just, please stop distracting and interrupting me while I'm trying to teach the class."

"Sure. Fine. Can I go now?"

He nods and she quickly leaves the classroom. As she turns the corner to find Dan, he sneaks up behind her, grabs her arm, and turns her around.

"Oh, Dan, you scared me. Sorry I'm late, a teacher kept me."

"Why? Did you do something…_bad?_"

Piper giggles at his sarcasm and shakes her head.

"No, he's afraid my grades are gonna slip. Damn teachers need to mind their own business and just teach."

"Ah, yet another thing we have in common. We both hate teachers."

Piper smiles and Dan leans over and gives her a short, but sweet kiss. **(a/n: gags)** The bell rings and Dan puts his arm around Piper as they start walking down the hall.

"Thank God we have lunch next. I can't stand to see any more teachers that are 'concerned about my change in attitude."

Dan laughs as they enter the cafeteria and meet up with Prue and Leo. Prue pulls Piper aside as Dan and Leo head to the lunch line to get some food.

"Hey, have you guys…"

"No."

"I didn't even finish my question. How did you know what it was about?"

"You were gonna ask if we had sex, right? The answer is no."

"Well, actually, I was gonna ask if you guys had _done it_, but same meaning. So, why not?"

"We've only been going out a few weeks."

"So? Andy and I…"

"Oh _yeah_, like I really want to compare my relationship to _yours_."

"I know, mine is so perfect it makes yours seem doomed from the beginning."

Dan and Leo come back carrying four trays of food, and Piper and Prue each take one. They all sit down and Prue hugs Leo.

"Leo is my substitute Andy. He gets me whatever I want whenever Andy isn't around to do it."

Leo smiles.

"Only because Andy said he'll shoot me if I don't."

* * *

Later that night, Piper is at Dan's studying with him, but he keeps pulling her into a kiss and distracting her. She pulls back.

"Dan, stop. We have to do this homework."

"If only there were some magical way for it to be done for us."

Piper smiles.

"If only…"

Dan leans in and kisses her again, but this time Piper doesn't pull away. She gives into the temptation and wraps her arms around his neck as he wraps his around her waist. He then pulls away.

"Come on. Follow me."

He stands up, grabs her hand, pulls her up, and leads her up the stairs and into his room where he shuts the door behind him.

* * *

**(a/n: I know…eeeeeeeeeeew! but it _has_ to happen in order to make Dan look like a complete jackass in the end. I will spare you the disgusting details and just skip ahead to afterwards, where Dan is asleep and Piper is laying in bed next to him)**

Piper's lying in bed next to a sleeping Dan, regretting what had happened..

'_Why do I regret this? He's my boyfriend…we wanted this… **I** wanted this… but it just… it just doesn't seem right…I was ready…I wanted it to be special…it **was** special…but it just doesn't seem right…I've got to talk to Prue…maybe she felt the same way with Andy…_'

She reaches over the side of the bed, grabs her cloths, and puts them on. Then she walks downstairs, writes a note to Dan, grabs her books and shoes, and quietly opens the front door t leave, only to be startled by Leo.

"Leo! What the hell are you doing here?"

Leo looks her up and down, noticing her wrinkled clothes, smudged makeup, and tangled hair.

"Dan and I had plans with the guys tonight, but you two have obviously made plans of your _own_."

"No, I was just leaving. He's upstairs, but you should probably knock before you walk in his room."

Leo winces at the thought of Dan naked.

"_Thanks_."

He steps aside and lets Piper go on her way. She walks down the sidewalk and over to the Manor. As soon as she opens the door, she drops all her books and heads up to her room, where she finds Prue doing homework.

"Prue…we…"

Prue also notices what Leo had noticed and a huge grin spreads across her face.

"You didn't…"

"We did…"

Prue pushes her books aside and pats down on her bed, motioning for Piper to sit down next to her.

"So…how was it?"

"It was…ok."

"Ok?"

"It wasn't what I expected it to be. It didn't seem…right."

"What do you mean?"

"I love him and all, but…"

"He didn't seem like the right guy?"

"Exactly. And now…"

"You regret it."

"Yeah, and I don't know what t do. I don't want to break up with him over sex."

"Hmmm…tricky, tricky, tricky."

Phoebe pokes her head through the doorway.

"Do my ears deceive me or did I just hear that piper had sex with Dan?"

Piper nods.

"I don't believe it!"

"What? That I had sex?"

"No, that Dan… never mind."

Prue glares at her.

"Phoebe, spill."

She walks in and sits down on the bed with Prue and Piper.

"Dan's only been dating you so he could have sex with you."

Piper's eyes widen in disbelief.

"What?"

"I told him he should take some geeky girls and make them popular since he had already dated every popular girl in the school. And he said an advantage is he could '_bang_' every girl in the process. But I didn't actually think you would let him. I'm so sorry."

Prue just sits there in shock while Piper gets up and storms out of the room. Phoebe follows her.

"Piper? Where are you going?"

She doesn't answer. She walks down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

**A/N: I will have the next chapter up very soon, but you all can probably guess what Piper's getting ready to do…**


	4. The Apology

Piper bursts through Dan's front door to find he and Leo sitting on the couch watching TV. "You bastard!" 

She freezes Dan and glares at Leo.

"Did you know about this?"

Leo orbs out.

"I'll get you later!"

She unfreezes Dan, who looks around frantically.

"Wh…where did Leo go?"

"Don't worry about Leo. You have to worry for your _life_!"

Dan gets up and tries to run away, but Piper grabs his shirt collar and pushes him against the wall.

"Why? Why would you do this to me!"

"B…because you were easy."

She releases his collar and kicks him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground.

"If I were you I'd stay out of my way."

Piper leaves and slams the door behind her as she leaves. She walks back to the Manor and runs up to her room, where Prue and Phoebe are talking. She dives into her own bed face down to try to hide her tears. Then a slammed door and Grams yelling can be heard from downstairs.

"Piper! Get these books off of my floor!"

Prue and Phoebe run downstairs and pick up Piper's books. Grams looks at them oddly.

"No, put those back! They're Piper's books and she can clean them up."

Prue looks up at Grams.

"She can't. she's…"

Phoebe comes up with a quick lie.

"Sleeping. Sound asleep up in her and Prue's room."

"Well then, wake her up! She needs to learn to pick up after herself."

Grams starts heading up the stairs, when Prue grabs her arm, stopping her.

"The truth is, she and Dan just broke up."

"Oh dear. I should…"

"No, Grams, I think she just needs to be alone right now."

She nods, and walks into the kitchen.

* * *

Leo orbs into the living room at his apartment, where Andy is sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Oh shit. I really messed things up."

Andy looks up.

"What did you do?"

"Dan screwed Piper, and she found out that's the only reason he was dating her, and that I knew the whole time."

"Ok, so now she's pissed. She's always pissed."

"No, this time it's different."

"How?"

"He really hurt her. And I could have stopped it from happening if I had just told her."

Andy sees the worried look in his eyes.

"You like her."

"What? No I don't. she's my charge. I can't like her."

"Mom was your dad's charge, wasn't she?"

"That's not the point."

"Isn't it? Admit it. You like her."

"No, she's like a sister to me."

"No, _Prue_ is like a sister to you. Piper is…"

"Nothing. Just drop it."

"Fine."

Andy goes back to reading the newspaper and Leo sits down next to him.

"I don't like her, do I?"

Andy drops the paper to his lap.

"Get over it and go talk to her."

"I can't. she's either too mad and she'll blow me to pieces, or she will be in tears."

"Well then she needs to be comforted. Go."

"But…"

"Leo, as cliché as this sounds, what does your heart tell you to do?"

Leo takes a deep sigh and orbs away. Andy pulls the paper back up and smiles smugly.

"I knew he liked her."

* * *

Leo orbs into Piper's room, and finds her crying into her pillow. He sits down next to her and gently rubs her back. She turns around and wipes the tears from her cheeks as she sits up to face him.

"Leo, what are you…"

"I'm sorry Piper. I should have told you his intentions from the beginning."

"But you did. The first time Dan asked me out, you came up to me and told me to be careful."

"Yeah, but I still should have told you."

"No, it's not your fault he's a lying sack of scum."

More tears start to cascade down Piper's cheeks, and Leo reaches over and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry he did this to you."

Piper starts sobbing into his comforting chest as he embraces her tightly. After a few minutes, Leo pulls away and wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"There are so many guys out there who would love to have a girl like you. And wouldn't take advantage of you like Dan."

"Who? No one wants me. He was the closest thing to a boyfriend I've ever had."

Leo wants so badly to tell her how he feels, that he could be the perfect guy for her and would treat her so much better than she ever could have dreamt, but he knows it's too soon for her to dive into another relationship.

"You never know if you have a secret admirer."

"Me? Have a secret admirer? No one like me would have a secret admirer."

"Don't be so sure. You never know."

Piper smiles slightly.

"Thanks for the pep talk Leo, but I really just need to be alone right now."

"Oh, ok. No problem. I'll just be an orb away if you need me."

He orbs away and Piper lays beck down on her bed, but this time staring up at the ceiling.

"Secret admirer. Yeah right."

Prue walks into the room.

"Are you really that naïve? Or is it just the sudden depression that's completely shutting down you senses."

Piper looks over at her.

"How long have you been standing out in the hall?"

"Since Leo orbed in. He likes you."

"Don't be ridiculous. He's just a good friend. Like a brother."

"No, _Andy_ would be a brother to you, Leo would be…"

"My white-lighter."

"So? Sam was mom's white-lighter and look what happened! They gave us another baby sister."

"That's not the point."

"Yes it is, and you know it."

"Prue, just get over it. He doesn't like me."

"Fine, stay in denial."

Prue walks over and sits down next to Piper.

"You should give him a chance."

"Prue!"

"Piper, he's a guardian angel! What's the worst he can do? If he does anything the Elders will clip his wings, and he loves being our white-lighter too much for that to happen."

"That's my point. Leo was born from the love of a white-lighter and a mortal. He never met his father. Paige barely sees Sam anymore. White-lighters fall in love and it never works out."

"But he's not just a white-lighter. He's half human."

"Just drop it!"

Prue pauses for a moment and analyzes the look in Piper's eyes.

"You like him."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I don't know who I like anymore."

"Fine! I give up. I hope that you'll eventually come around. You too would make a nice couple."

She walks over and lays down on her own bed. Piper looks at her curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to Andy's."

"Don't you need to drive there?"

"No, he's known we are witches since we were in preschool. He accepts that magic is a part of my life, and his, now, too."

She closes her eyes and gasps as she astrals to Andy's and Leo's apartment.

* * *

**A/N: I find myself writing a couple chapters at a time, so expect a chapter every day, or at least every other day. And I'm sure you all know why Prue is going to talk to Andy…if not, it's to talk about Piper and Leo.**


	5. Piper admits it

**Author's Note: I know I haven't updated my other fics in a while, but I've kind of been in a rut lately, and have been writing this fic non-stop. I promise I will get back to those other fics and finish them properly as soon as I get out of this writer's block/rut I'm in. And in reply to your recent reviews, yes, it is ok to laugh at certain scenes in the fic…believe it or not I made them funny on purpose, like the Andy/Leo scene last chapter. I've kinda always pictured Prue and Andy as the perfect smart-ass couple…**

* * *

Prue astrals next to Andy and kisses his cheek.

"Hi. Wutcha reading?"

"The news."

He puts the paper down and kisses her.

"What are you up to today?"

"Trying to get Piper to realize Leo likes her."

"Ah, so you see it to?"

"Everyone can see it except for her."

"Not everyone, it took me a while to convince Leo himself."

"How'd you manage to do that?"

"I used the old cliché 'follow your heart'."

"Nah, that won't work on Piper, she's too stubborn. She takes after Grams."

"_Grams_?"

"Are you implying that _I_ am stubborn?"

"_No_, I only meant that Grams isn't the only stubborn person she could have inherited it from."

Prue smacks his arm and turns away.

"You are digging yourself a grave."

"I've been doing that for a while. I'm pretty sure I've reached China by now."

Prue smiles and passionately kisses him. They get up and head off to Andy's room, but Prue pulls away.

"Damn it!"

"What?"

"Piper…she's waking me up. I've got to go."

She kisses him on the cheek and astrals away. Andy sighs and sits back down on the couch, beginning to read the paper once again.

"She needs to start driving her ass over here."

* * *

Prue wakes up and stares at Piper, who is standing over her.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I don't know…I just felt like pissing you off."

"Yeah, well remember this when I start to piss _you_ off."

"I was thinking…if, and that's an _if_, I like Leo, and he likes me, should I ask him out, or wait for him? But he might not even like me, and I don't want to seem desperate, I mean, I just broke up with Dan, but…"

"I knew you liked him."

"I said _if_!"

"If shmif. You like him. And you should wait for him. He won't take long. Especially if I push him."

"Prue, don't. He might not even like me."

"Yes he does. Now stop worrying."

Piper glances at her alarm clock.

"I'm tired. Tell Grams not to wake me up for dinner, I'm not hungry."

"Ok, goodnight."

Prue leaves the room and closes the door behind her. She walks downstairs and through the kitchen.

"Grams, I won't be home for dinner. I'm going out with Andy."

"Ok dear, just be home before eleven."

"I will, oh, and Piper said she's going to bed, so don't wake her up for dinner."

"Why? She's got to eat or she won't have any energy."

"Grams…"

"Fine, but she _will_ eat a big breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Bye Grams."

Prue grabs her keys off the hook and goes out the back door.

* * *

Prue knocks on the door and Leo answers it.

"Hi Leo, is Andy here?"

He turns around and sits back down on the couch watching TV.

"Andy! Prue's here!"

Andy comes out of his room and walks over to Prue, who is now standing in the kitchen area.

"Hey, no astral projecting now?"

"Nah, I figured if I should come here it might as well be in person. Um, I need to talk to you…"

She walks into Andy's room and shuts the door after Andy follows.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's perfect! Piper told me she _might_ like Leo."

"Ok, and…"

"And this is the part where you go talk to Leo and tell him to ask Piper out, but don't tell him she likes him."

"She said she _might_."

"Which means she does."

"But she might _not_."

"Just shut up and go out there."

"Not without a price."

He grins.

"Alright, you horny little almost-cop."

* * *

Leo hears noises coming from Andy's room.

"Talk my ass…I'm out of here."

He turns the TV off and orbs out.

* * *

Leo orbs in the kitchen and watches Grams cook.

"Wutcha cookin?"

"Hi Leo. I'm making a shrinking potion, and pot roast."

"Pot roast for dinner, but I don't understand the shrinking potion."

"Throw it at a male, and he _shrinks_."

"Oh…for Dan, I presume?"

"Yes. He hurts one of my girls, he pays."

"Yeah…remind me not to get on your bad side."

Grams laughs.

"I'm not really going to use it on Dan, it's backup just incase a male demon or warlock decides to attack. Shrink his genitals and he never attacks again."

"Oh. Hey, where's Piper?"

"Upstairs sleeping. Don't wake her. She's inherited the Halliwell wake-up grouchiness."

"Oh, I'll just stay down here then."

"That would be in your best interest."

Paige orbs in.

"Grams! Phoebe used a spell to do her homework again!"

Phoebe comes running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"No I didn't!"

Grams glares at Phoebe.

"Alright, I did, but at least I _did_ my homework!"

Grams still just glares at her.

"Fine! I'll go do it for real. No magic involved."

She marches up the stairs and Grams returns to cooking. Leo looks at her in awe.

"How did you do that?"

"Honey, when you've raised two generations of witches, you know every trick in the book."

* * *

**A/N: New chapter very soon. I promise!**


	6. The Fight

Piper wakes up and realizes she only has ten minutes to get ready before Prue leaves without her.

"Oh, damn it Prue!"

She hurries out of bed and pulls a random outfit out of the closet and quickly gets dressed and brushes her hair. She runs down the stairs while putting her shoes on and grabs her books off the kitchen table. Grams waves her hand and a Pop-Tart flies into Piper's mouth. She takes a bite and scrambles out the door.

"Thanx Grams!"

She shuts the door behind her and sees Prue, Phoebe, and Paige driving down the street towards school.

"Damn it!"

She walks back in and sits down at the breakfast table next to Grams.

"You could always catch the bus."

"Yes, and be annoyed by preppie little freshman boys who think I'm so hot just because I'm older."

"Well the call for Leo. He can orb you to school."

"You know Grams, that's not a bad idea. LEO!"

Leo promptly orbs in at the sound of Piper's voice.

"What's wrong?"

Piper stands up and grabs his hand.

"You're taking me to school."

"Um, ok."

He waves goodbye to Grams and orbs away.

* * *

Piper finds herself in Andy's and Leo's apartment.

"Why are we here?"

"Well, I can't go to school without my books. And we can't just orb there, so we're taking my car."

"You have a car?"

"Yeah, you've just never seen it because I always orb to you guys."

He grabs his backpack, takes Piper's hand again, and orbs down to his car. He puts the keys in the ignition and starts the engine. Piper looks around.

"Pretty nice."

"Andy helped pay for it, so therefore it his half his."

"So he owns one and a half cars. That makes a lot of sense."

"That's Andy for ya."

"Yup. He and Prue are truly meant to be together."

Leo nods as they pull out of the parking lot and head towards the school.

* * *

Leo follows Piper to her locker.

"You are like a lost puppy."

"Puppies are cute, so therefore I am cute."

"No, you are annoying."

Leo clutches a hand to his chest and pretends like it really hurt him. Piper laughs until she sees a sign taped to her locker that reads 'Slut'. She rips it off and opens her locker only to find someone had stuck a bunch of condoms in it. She cleared them out of her locker and tried to hide her face as tears started streaming down her cheeks. Leo sees Piper crying and hears Dan and a bunch of guys laughing down the hall. He drops his backpack to the floor, walks up to Dan and punches him square in the jaw, knocking him to the floor. Some of the guys hold Leo back as others help Dan up off the floor.

"You think that's funny! You think it's funny to make a girl cry after you screwed her like that! You horny little bastard!"

Leo breaks free of the guys' grips and he and Dan start fighting. Students start crowding around and teachers try to squeeze through to break it up, but Piper just stands back at her locker watching. A few teachers finally break through the crowd and pull Dan and Leo off of each other. One teacher takes Dan to the nurse while the other takes Leo to the Principal's Office. As Leo passes Piper, he looks her in the eyes and mouths the words 'Are you okay?' She nods her head and watches him continue down the hall. Paige runs up to her in confusion.

"Piper, what the hell happened? What did I miss?"

"Leo, he…he stuck up for me."

"Wow, he must really like you."

"Yeah, I'm just…I'm gonna go down to see the principal."

"Ok. I'll see you later then."

Paige walks to her first class and leaves Piper at her locker. She shoves her books in and shuts it. She then picks Leo's backpack up and slings it over her shoulder to take it back to him. When she reaches the main office, she sits down in a chair in front of the principal's office.

* * *

Leo is sitting in a very uncomfortable chair in front of the principal's desk.

"Leo, what in God's name possessed you to attack Dan Gordon like that?"

"He hurt one of my friends."

"So? That is no reason to start a fight. I'm sorry, but I'll have to suspend you for ten days and you are hereby no longer a player on the football team."

"But Principal Martin…"

"And that's final. Now, who's you're legal guardian?"

"My brother. He's at the police academy right now. You might not be able to reach him."

"Well, that won't stop me from trying."

The principal picked up the phone and instructed Leo to dial the number to reach Andy. Someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello, is a Andy…"

He looked at Leo.

"Trudeau."

"Is Andy Trudeau there?…May I speak to him?…Thank you…Yes, Mr. Trudeau, I'm Principal Martin, and your brother Leo Wyatt has just been suspended for starting a fight…I know, I was shocked too, however, he will need to be escorted home immediately…15 minutes? That's good enough. He'll be waiting here in the main office…Goodbye."

He hangs up the phone and points towards the door.

"Sit out there until your brother comes to sign you out."

Leo gets up and leaves the room. When he shuts the door Piper walks up to him and hands him his backpack.

"You left this in the hall. Didn't want one of Dan's friends to steal all those books and have you have to pay for them."

Leo smiles slightly.

"Thanks."

"So, how long?"

"Ten days."

Piper walks past him and into the principal's office.

"Mr. Martin?"

"Miss Halliwell! Always a pleasure to see one of my best and brightest students. How can I help you?"

She shuts the door behind her, but Leo sits in a chair close by so he can hear what is going on.

"It's about Leo."

"Oh. I've already made my decision."

"I know, but I think you may have judged a little too quickly. Dan did something really horrible to me, and it really hurt. I was crying. Leo was only defending me."

"How horrible are we talking?"

"So horrible, I would rather not talk about it."

"Well, then, I will suspend both Dan and Leo for only five days, but Leo is still kicked off the football team."

"Thank you, Mr. Martin."

"You can get a pass to your class from the secretary on your way out."

She nods and leaves the office. Leo grabs her hand as she walks by, pulling her back. He reaches in his pocket, pulls out his car keys, and hands them to her.

"Take it. Andy won't let me drive after this."

"Leo, I can't…"

He puts the keys in her palm and folds her fingers over them.

"Just for a few days."

She nods and the walks up to the secretary, who gives her a pass to her next class. As she walks out of the office, Andy walks in with an angry look on his face. As he signs Leo out at the front desk, Leo gets up and walks over to him.

"You don't know the whole story."

"I don't need to. All I know is that by getting suspended you've pretty much ruined every chance at getting a scholarship to college."

"Andy…"

"No. I won't hear it. Come on."

As they leave the office, Leo gets one last look at Piper before he leaves the building with Andy. As Piper watches them leave, she feels a tug at her heart.

'_He knew he would get suspended and kicked off the team…he can't play college football like he had always dreamed…he gave it up just to protect me…_'

She goes back to her locker, gets her books, and heads off for her next class.

* * *

Piper's sitting alone eating lunch, when Prue, Phoebe, and Paige walk up and sit next to her. They notice she has a stack of papers on the table next to her books. Paige looks at her oddly.

"I knew you were a nerd, but you didn't have to ask your teachers for extra homework."

"It's not mine. I went to all of Leo's teachers and got all the work he would miss."

Prue goes through the pile of papers.

"I have all of these teachers. They would never get make-up work for a suspended student."

"I told them why he got suspended. They gladly gave it to me."

There's a moment of silence before Phoebe feels Piper's forehead.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine. I've just been thinking…No guy would do that for a girl he just _likes_."

She pulls his car keys out of her pocket and sets them on the table. Paige looks at them curiously.

"Who's are those?"

"Leo's. He drove me to school this morning, and after the fight he gave me the keys."

Prue's eyes widen.

"Piper, he's falling for you!"

"I know…and I'm starting to fall for him."

She gets up and throws her trash away, then walks back and grabs the stack of papers and her books.

"I've still got a couple of his teachers to see. I'll see you guys later."

She walks out of the cafeteria, leaving her sisters to talk about the possibilities for her and Leo.

* * *

**A/N: OOH! I'm so excited! I already have the next chapter planned out, so it will be up very, very soon. Like, probably tomorrow or the day after!**


	7. Piper and Leo w0ot!

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update Friday or Saturday, my mom took the mouse and hid it from me so I couldn't get on till after the holidays… Anyways, the first part of this chapter will make you very happy**

* * *

After the dismissal bell rings, Piper walks out to the student parking lot and finds her sisters waiting at the doors for her. She walks past them trying to ignore them, but Prue follows her while Phoebe and Paige stay behind.

"You going to Leo's?"

"Yup."

"You gonna tell him?"

"I don't know…"

"You _have_ to tell him."

"I know."

They reach Leo's car. Piper opens the door and sets her books and Leo's make-up work in the passenger seat.

"I'd go with you, but I have to take Phoebe and Paige home."

"It's ok. I would rather it just be me and Leo."

"I'll see you later."

Piper climbs in the car and takes off.

* * *

She's walking down the hall of the apartment building Leo and Andy live in with the stack of papers she got for Leo.

"I can do this…I can do this…"

She arrives at the apartment and stands in front of the door.

"I can't do this."

As she starts to turn away, Leo opens the door and stops her.

"Hi, Leo."

He opens the door wider, allowing her to come in. She holds up the stack of papers.

"I went to all of your teachers and got the work you would miss, so your grades won't drop."

He smiles and takes the pile. He walks over and sets them on the kitchen counter, and picks up a single red rose with a card attached to it.

"I got this for you after Andy dropped me off here."

He hands it to her. She reads the card attached and smiles.

"From your Secret Admirer."

A single tear starts to slide down her cheek and Leo wipes it away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…this is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

He leans in and gives her a soft kiss. She wraps her arms around him and turns it into a passionate kiss, but Leo pulls away.

"Piper, we can't do this. You're on the rebound, and your so vulnerable."

"I can make my own decisions, and I know how I feel. I thought I loved Dan, but I didn't. I love you, Leo. You're so sweet and kind and…"

Leo wraps his arms around her and gives her another passionate kiss. Piper reaches over and sets the rose on a nearby table, all the while never breaking the kiss.

**(a/n: we all know where this is going, but I can't go into detail because this is a PG13 fic. So for all you lonely people who are really curious will just have to use you imaginations…) **

**

* * *

**

Later that night, Prue and Andy are walking to his apartment after seeing a movie.

"That movie sucked."

"What did you expect? It's like it's a commercial Hollywood flick, it's and independent film."

"I still say we should have seen an action flick."

Prue laughs as they reach the apartment and Andy opens the door. He finds the rose on the floor and reads the card.

"To my secret admirer?"

Prue takes it and analyzes it.

"Oh my God…"

"What?"

"I thought I saw Leo's car in the parking lot. Piper's here! Now!"

She looks at Leo's bedroom door, and back at the rose as Andy puts the pieces together."

"Leo was Piper's secret admirer!"

Prue nods.

"She must have really liked it."

She turns to Andy.

"If my sister can get some tonight, why can't I?"

Andy grins and takes Prue into his room and shuts the door. **(a/n: I know, a lot of sex, and horny teens…but you can't say that wouldn't happen in real life…)

* * *

The next morning, Piper wakes up next to a sleeping Leo, and feels different.**

'**_This_**_ is right…this __**feels** right…Leo's the right guy…the perfect guy…**my** perfect guy…I love him, and he loves me…it's meant to be…I know it is…_'

Leo's eyes open and he darts up.

"Oh no…"

Piper sits up and looks at him in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Grams and your sisters…they're calling me…they're worried about you and Prue…"

"Prue? She's not home?"

"She's probably in Andy's room."

"Oh, well you have to go…just tell them we were driving all night or something…"

Leo leans over the side of the bed, grabs his clothes, and puts them on. Then he kisses Piper one last time.

"I love you."

Piper smiles.

"I love you too. Now go, before they suspect something."

He smiles and orbs away.

* * *

Leo orbs into the kitchen, where Grams, Phoebe, and Paige are sitting at the breakfast table. Grams gives Leo the glare that she so often gives Phoebe.

"What?"

"Where are my other two granddaughters?"

"I don't know, probably went out driving or something. I haven't seen them since yesterday morning."

"They're not at your apartment with you and Andy?"

"No. Andy and I are too afraid of you to do that."

Grams stops glaring at him and nods.

"I can believe that. Go on about what you were doing."

Phoebe stands up.

"No, wait. I need to talk to you."

Phoebe walks into the parlor and Leo follows.

"Tell me the truth. I won't tell Grams."

"That was the truth."

"No it wasn't. I saw you yesterday and those are the exact same clothes you were wearing. Now spill."

"I ran out of clean clothes and forgot to do the laundry."

"Then why do you look so tired?"

"Andy kept me up. His lecture lasted for hours."

"Leo, Grams may believe your lies, but she's not an empath."

"Phoebe, just drop it. I'm not admitting to anything."

"Fine. Orb back to Piper."

"I told you, I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Just go."

Phoebe walks away and he orbs out.

* * *

As Leo orbs into his room ,he finds Piper getting dressed.

"Are you leaving?"

"Only to go to the store to get some things and fix a nice big breakfast. All you guys have are Lucky Charms and take-out menus. You get some sleep. I'll be back shortly."

She leans over and kisses his cheek and then walks out closing the door behind her. She sees Prue sitting on the couch in one of Andy's shirts,watching TV.

"I see I wasn't the only one that got laid last night."

Prue looks over at her.

"Are you leaving?"

"Just to the market to get some stuff to cook breakfast. These boys need to eat something other than take-out."

"Yes, and those Lucky Charms have been there since they moved in."

Piper winces.

"Oh, don't pick up the phone. Grams thinks we're out driving or something. If she finds out we're here she'll know Leo lied to her and he'll be clipped, and who knows what she'll do to us."

"Got it. Now go shopping. And don't forget to get bacon!"

"Well why would I? Bacon is the basis over every breakfast. Eggs and bacon,pancakes and bacon…"

"Lucky Charms…"

Piper laughs.

"I'll be back in about half an hour."

Prue turns back to the Saturday morning cartoons she was watching. As Piper leaves, Leo comes out of his room and sits down next to Prue.

"Scooby Doo, a classic."

Prue turns to Leo and just stares at him."

"Is staring another Halliwell trait? Because you and Grams do it so well."

"I heard she gave you the third degree. Did she give you the 'Phoebe Glare'?"

"Yeah, but that wasn't as bad as Phoebe's interrogation after that. She knows Piper was here last night, but I don't know if she knows you were too."

"You can never lie past Phoebe's empath capabilities."

"But I couldn't very well just admit it to her. Grams and Paige were in the next room."

"Don't underestimate Paige just because she's a freshman. She's not all preppy and giddy like other girls, she can actually keep her mouth shut."

The phone starts ringing. Leo moves to answer it, but Prue pulls him back.

"Don't answer that. It might be Grams."

"What will she think if I _don't_ answer?"

"Hmmm, good point. Then go ahead."

He reaches over and answers.

"Hello?…Yes, she's here. Hold on…"

He hands the phone to Prue.

"It's for you. It sounds urgent."

She takes the phone from him and shakily answers.

"H…hello?…oh my God…You're taking her where?…ok, I'll…I'll be right there."

She hangs up the phone and quickly darts up heading towards Andy's room.

"Prue, what's wrong?"

"Piper just got in a car accident."

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! A cliffhanger! Don't fret, I'll post the next chapter soon…**


	8. The Accident

"A car accident? Where is she?"

"County General."

Prue pulls her jeans off the floor and quickly slides them on, slips on her shoes and grabs her purse. Then she grabs a pen and paper and leaves a note for Andy, and heads towards the door.

"I'll drive, I suppose you want to come?"

Leo follows her without saying a word.

* * *

Prue is speeding sown the street without paying attention to the red lights.

"You won't see her any faster if you're in jail for speeding."

She starts to slow down.

"I know. It would be faster for you to orb there, but not at the risk of exposing magic. I just want to make sure she's ok."

"I know, I do too. Did they say anything about how bad she was hurt?"

"She was unconscious when the paramedics got there, which means she probably has a concussion. Can you heal her when we get there?"

"They probably won't let me."

"Who?"

"The Elders."

"Well, then, we're really in deep shit."

Leo nods. Prue turns a sharp corner and enters a parking lot.

"Just my luck, my sister's in the ER and there isn't a damn place to park!"

After a few minutes of searching, she finally finds a place and parks. She and Leo get out of the car and run through the doors. They walk up to the front desk.

"My sister, Piper Halliwell, just got in an accident. They told me she's here."

The secretary searches through files.

"Halliwell…Halliwell…Ah, yes, Piper Halliwell. Are you two relatives?"

"I am, I'm her sister."

"I'm sorry, but the young man will have to wait out here. Only immediate family's allowed to see her. She's down the hall, second door on the left."

Prue turns around to face a heartbroken Leo.

"I'll go see her, you call Grams and tell her we're here."

She takes her cell phone out of her purse and hands it to him.

"I'll talk to the doctor and get you in to see her."

He nods and Prue walks down to Piper's room. She opens the door and sees Piper has scratches and bruises all over her body. As she enters the room, Piper's eyes slowly open.

"Prue? Where's Leo?"

"They wouldn't let him in. He's out in the hall calling Grams. What happened?"

"I was at a traffic light…it turned green, and I let off the break…I only drove half way through the intersection when a car came towards me…it must have ran the red light…it hit the driver's side and then I blacked out…"

A doctor walks in the room.

"Are you the sister?"

Prue nods and walks up to him.

"How bad is it?"

"She's got a lot of bruises, and a minor concussion, but otherwise she'll be fine."

"How long will you keep her?"

"Only a few more hours, just to make sure no other injuries develop."

"Then can my friend come in and see her now?"

"I don't see why not."

The doctor leaves to tend to other patients. Not long after does Leo come in. He stands in the doorway just staring at Piper, who looks worse than she actually is.

"Well don't just stand there in shock, come in and tell me I look good when I really look like Hell."

Leo slowly approaches her as Prue leaves the room to give them some privacy.

"I…I should have stopped you. I should have made you stay with me."

"Don't blame yourself. It's not anyone's fault except the guy who hit me."

"I just…"

She reaches over and takes his hand.

"You have a bad tendency to blame yourself for other people's faults."

Grams, Phoebe, and Paige enter the room and Prue follows shortly after. Grams walks over and practically pushes Leo out of the way.

"Oh, my poor darling, how did this happen?"

"Some guy ran a red light and sideswiped me. I'm fine Grams, just a couple bruises."

Prue chimes in to tell them what Piper neglected to.

"And a minor concussion."

"A concussion? Well as soon as we get you out of here, Leo will have to heal you."

"No I won't."

Grams turns around and faces him.

"And why not?"

"If she wasn't hurt by a demon or creature of that sort, then the Elders won't let me heal her."

"Well that's nonsense."

"Grams, I'll be fine. A couple weeks, month at most, and I'll be good as new."

"Fine. What I want to know is what were you doing driving out alone? I thought you and Prue were together."

"We were. We went to Andy's to see if he and Leo wanted to go out for breakfast, but then I decided I would go to the store a to get things and make breakfast, since they live off of take-out."

"But Leo said he hadn't seen you since yesterday."

Leo finishes the rest of the alibi.

"That was _before_ they dropped by. I would have called you to let you know they were ok, but Prue turned on the TV and I got preoccupied with cartoons."

"_Cartoons_? You teenagers act more like children then…well, children!"

Phoebe chuckles and tugs on Prue's arm.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat. Paige, Leo, you come with us."

They leave the room and walk down to a vending machine, but Phoebe and Paige turn around to face Prue and Leo.

"That was the biggest load of bull I've ever heard. I can sense that something's wrong, now spill."

Prue looks at Leo, then back at her sisters.

"We spent the night at their apartment."

Paige's eyes widen and a grin spreads across both her and Phoebe's faces.

"And did _what?_"

At that moment, Andy comes running up to them out of breath.

"Prue, what the Hell kind of note is _this_?"

He holds up the note she left him.

"It literally looks like a chicken wrote it!"

Prue smiles.

"I'm sorry, I was worried about Piper, and wanted to get here fast."

"How is she?"

"Bruises and a minor concussion, not too serious."

Phoebe gets impatient.

"Don't change the subject! What happened last night?"

Prue turns around.

"If you can't figure it out, then you don't need to know."

Paige stares at Leo.

"You…and Piper…"

Leo reaches over and clasps his hand across her mouth.

"Shh! If Grams finds out, she'll tell the Elders and they'll clip me."

Paige pushes his hand away.

"I know! I'm not _that_ stupid! It's just…"

Phoebe interrupts her.

"That's big…bigger than her and Dan…bigger than…"

Leo walks off back to Piper's room as Phoebe rambles on and on…

* * *

**A/N: I hate to make Phoebe and Paige seem so childish, but it's unavoidable in this chapter. In future ones, they will seem a bit more wiser and mature…**


	9. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note: This chapter starts off a couple weeks after the accident. Piper has fully healed and Grams is still clueless about her and Leo.**

* * *

Prue shakes Piper awake.

"Prue? What the hell?"

"I need you to come with me to the drug store."

"What? Why?"

"Just get dressed and meet me in the car."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Piper walks out the front doors and climbs into Prue's car.

"Why are we going to the drug store?"

Prue starts the car and pulls out of the driveway.

"I'm…I'm two weeks late."

"Two _weeks_?"

"Yeah, and we used condoms every time. So I hope I'm just late."

Piper's eyes widen and she clasps her hand over her mouth. Prue looks at her in concern.

"What?"

"I just realized that I'm late, too."

"Well then that's two tests I'll be buying."

* * *

Later, back at the Manor, Prue and Piper are sitting outside of the bathroom with an egg timer.

"How many more minutes?"

Prue looks at the timer.

"Two."

"What are we gonna tell Grams if one, or both of us is positive?"

"I don't know."

"If I'm pregnant, I'll have to explain to her that one night I was with Dan, and then with Leo the next. She'll be furious."

"That doesn't even begin to describe how she'll be."

"We both made sure we used protection."

"Yes, but a condom only works like 97 of the time."

Piper groans.

"I'm never having sex again."

"Me either."

The egg timer goes off and both girls rush into the bathroom to check the results. Prue smiles.

"Yes! Negative."

She turns to Piper, who has a grim look on her face. Prue looks at the pregnancy test and reads that it's positive.

"Oh, Piper…do you have any idea whose it is?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Piper walks out of the bathroom, with Prue close behind, and goes down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Grams is making a potion. She opens a drawer, pulls out a knife, and pricks her finger. Grams looks at her oddly.

"Piper, darling, what are you doing?"

Her finger starts to bleed, but then the wound glows a golden light and disappears. Prue's eyes widen when she realizes what that means.

"Mom was able to do that when she was pregnant with Paige…"

Grams looks at Piper, who is staring at her finger.

"I want you out of my house."

Piper looks up at her in awe.

"What?"

"If you're grown up enough to have sex, you can get a job and your own place."

"Alright then…"

Piper reaches in her pocket, pulls out her house keys, and sets them on the counter

"I don't _want_ to live here anymore if you're gonna be such a cold-hearted bitch!"

Grams' jaw drops in awe as Piper marches out the front doors. Prue glares at her.

"If she gets kicked out for sleeping with the man she loves, I should have left a _long_ time ago!"

Prue leaves her house keys on the counter next to Piper's and marches out the back door. She gets into her car and drives away. Grams walks over to the stairs.

"Paige!"

Paige runs down the stairs.

"What's wrong Grams?"

"I need you and Phoebe to pack up Piper and Prue's things in the two suitcases in the attic, then orb them to where ever they are."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"They think they're grown up, so they're living on their own. Now go!"

Paige quickly runs back up the stairs in fear of Grams' rampage.

* * *

Prue is driving around the neighborhood looking for Piper.

"Damn it, where are you?"

It starts raining outside.

"Oh shit, this is really bad…"

She pulls out her cell phone and dials a number.

Leo's in his apartment cooking a late breakfast for him and Andy **(they stopped eating take-out after Piper's accident)** when the phone rings. He reaches over and turns it on speakerphone and continues stirring the scrambled eggs.

"Hello?"

"Leo, is Piper there?"

"No, just me and Andy, why?"

"Damn it!"

"Prue, what's wrong?"

"Grams kicked her out, and I can't find her anywhere."

"Kicked her out? What did she do?"

Prue takes a heavy sigh before breaking him the news.

"Leo, Piper's pregnant."

His eyes widen in shock and he stops stirring the eggs. Andy, who's sitting on the couch, turns around and stares at him.

"Leo, are you still there?"

"Y...yeah…I'm just a little shocked. Is…is it…"

"It's yours. Leo, she's so scared and confused and...we need to find her, fast. It's pouring and she could catch her death walking around who knows where."

"You come here and wait with Andy. I'll find her."

"Ok. I'll be there in five minutes."

Prue hangs up and Leo turns the phone off. Andy walks up to him and hands him his keys.

"Take my car and calls us with your cell as soon as you find her."

He nods, grabs his jacket, and walks out the door.

* * *

Leo stops in front of the manor and looks around.

"She's got to be around here somewhere…"

He drives down the street and parks in front of the house where he and Andy lived with their mother. Piper's sitting on the curb, soaking wet. Leo gets out and sits down next to her, but she doesn't look up at him.

"Piper…"

"Leo, don't. There's nothing you can say that will cheer me up."

"I know, but you can't just sit out here in the rain all day."

"Well that's what I intended."

Leo takes off his jacket and puts it around Piper. She finally looks up at him, and tears start to well up in her eyes.

"You're too good to be true. You could just push me aside and pretend you never met me, leaving me cold and alone… and yet you're here, sitting in the rain, giving me the only protection you have from the downpour. I don't deserve you."

"Piper, I would never do that to _any_one, least of all you. I love you so much."

He takes her hands to reassure her.

"Everything's gonna be just fine."

"You don't know that."

"I do know. You have me, Andy, and your sisters."

"But not Grams."

"Don't worry about Grams. She'll come around. Now, come on, let me take you back to my place so you can dry off."

Leo stands up, pulls her up, and opens the car door for her. After she climbs in, he shuts the door, climbs in the driver's side, starts the car, and starts driving back to the apartment. Piper stares down at her feet.

"I'm sixteen and I'm pregnant."

"Seventeen."

She looks at him as if he's crazy.

"Did you honestly forget today's your birthday?"

"With all the drama that's been going on lately, I'm surprised I even know what day of the week it is."

"It's Tuesday."

Piper pauses for a moment to think before replying.

"No it's not, you're trying to mess with me."

Leo starts laughing and Piper smiles.

"Only you could make me smile when I'm having a day like this."

"Wow, really? I'm special."

Piper starts to laugh.

"You're something alright…"

* * *

Leo opens the door and Piper is the first to walk into the apartment, where she is immediately greeted with a hug from Prue, despite how wet she is from the rain.

"I'm so glad you're ok. Where were you?"

"Just walking around. I'm fine, really. Can you let go so I can breath again?"

"Only if you promise not to do that again."

Piper nods and Prue releases her. Not long after, Paige and Phoebe orb in with two large, heavy, packed to capacity suitcases. Prue's eyes widen.

"Did Grams kick you guys out too?"

Paige drops the suitcase to the floor.

"No, she had us pack your stuff and bring it to you."

Phoebe drops the suitcase she was holding as well.

"She's really pissed. What did you guys do?"

Prue looks to Piper, and back at her other sisters.

"She found out we had slept with Leo and Andy."

"How?" Paige asks.

Piper looks at Leo, takes a deep sigh and turns to her younger sisters.

"I'm pregnant."

Phoebe's eyes widen in disbelief. Paige replies after a moment of silence.

"You're…p…p…"

Phoebe finishes Paige's stutters.

"Pregnant? It's not Dan's, is it?"

"No…" Leo answers.

Paige looks him in the eye.

"So that's why Grams called Dad."

"What?"

"She called my dad and ordered him to take her to see the Elders."

"Oh no…" Piper says. She starts to get dizzy and Leo guides her to sit down on the couch. "Oh my God. If she tells the Elders, they're gonna clip your wings, or worse…"

Leo sits down next to her and wraps his arms around her to calm her down.

"They're not gonna do that. Don't worry."

She wraps her arms around his neck and leans against him. At that moment, Sam orbs in and Piper, startled, pulls away from Leo.

"The Elders have sent me to take you two to a meeting."

Piper looks up at him.

"A meeting?"

"You, Leo, Grams, and the Elders. They have designated a few white-lighters, including me, to be impartial mediators."

Sam extends his hands forward. Piper and Leo take hold and they orb away, leaving Paige, Phoebe, Prue, and Andy behind.

* * *

**A/N: The meeting shall be next chapter. I figured this was a good place to end it. A nice cliffhanger…**


	10. The 'Meeting'

Piper and Leo find themselves standing before a council of Elders and Grams. Piper glares at her grandmother.

"I should have known you were behind this!"

"Piper, this is for your own good."

"What is?"

One of the Elders steps forward.

"As with any action, is consequence. Piper, we are binding your powers and Leo, we're clipping your wings until further notice."

Piper tries to freeze them, but finds that her powers are already bound.

"No! You can't do this! If I don't have my powers, not only am I target for virtually all evil, but my sisters are too! They _need_ me!"

Grams steps into the argument.

"No they don't. They still have the power of three."

Piper turns to Grams.

"I thought you were a bitch before but this tops it!"

"Don't you speak to me like that!"

"I can if I want to! You kicked me out, so now I don't _have_ to follow your rules!"

"You are stepping on a thin patch of ice young lady!"

"What are you gonna do? Ground me? You already had my powers bound! What else is there for you to take?"

There is a moment of silence. Piper looks at Leo, then down at her stomach, and back at Grams.

"No!"

Another Elder steps forward.

"You are lucky we are letting you keep the child. But, if you keep letting your rage and anger consume you…"

"**NO!!!!!**"

This time, when she says no, everything shakes like an earthquake is coming through. After it passes, the Elders start whispering to each other, and then one looks towards Piper.

"We have failed to take into consideration the great power of the child you are bearing. Sam, orb her back while we talk to Leo."

Sam takes Piper's hand, and surprisingly, she doesn't put up a fight, letting him orb her back to the apartment.

* * *

It's been three months since the meeting with the Elders, and they still have not let Leo come back. Piper's pregnancy is starting to show. She and Prue are living with Andy anxiously awaiting Leo's return, which is unknown as to when or if it will be. Piper hasn't been to school since she last saw Leo, and has been labeled as a 'drop-out'. It's the beginning of summer. Prue has graduated from high school and Andy is officially on the police force. Leo missed his graduation, and Piper has dropped out of school waiting for him to come back. Prue has a summer job at a fast-food restaurant, only until she starts at a community college in the fall.

Prue walks in after another day of work and finds Piper lying on the couch watching TV.

"Are you gonna stay in a slump until they let Leo come back?"

"That's what I planned."

Prue walks over and sits on the arm of the couch.

"I miss him too, honey, but you can't just sit around all day hoping and waiting."

"I've done that every day for the past three months, and I will do it every day for the rest of my life until I get him back."

Prue gets up, walks over to the kitchen counter, opens a drawer, and pulls out a small wrapped box. She walks back over and hands it to Piper.

"This was Leo's birthday present to you. Andy said he had been anxiously waiting to give it to you, but didn't get the chance. You should open it."

Piper sits up, rips the wrapping paper off, and opens the box. When she sees what's inside, tears well up in her eyes. She pulls out a gold heart-shaped locket and Prue gasps. The tears start cascading down Piper's cheeks.

"Mom gave this to me on my fifth birthday after she and Dad split up. I thought I lost it when we were playing with Leo and Andy at their house seven years ago…"

Prue nods.

"I remember. You cried for days because it was the only thing left of Mom's that you had. He must have found it when he and Andy were packing up and moving out."

Piper opens the locket, but finds it has no picture, and smiles.

"I never could find a small enough picture to put in here."

She closes the locket and puts it on, then gets up off the couch and heads over to the bathroom. Prue looks at her in concern.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to wash up. I look like a mess."

Prue smiles and slides down onto the couch to watch TV while waiting for Andy to get home. A few minutes later, the phone rings and Prue picks up.

"Hello?"

"Um, Hi Prue."

Prue's eyes widen in shock.

"Dad?"

"Yeah. Your Grandmother told me what happened."

"Piper and I are _not_ moving back to the Manor. We've already told her that."

"Oh, I know, and I understand. I never liked her much myself."

Prue can't help but smile.

"So how have you girls been?"

"I'm okay, but Piper…"

Prue hesitates.

"I know. She dropped out of school."

"She didn't exactly drop out, she just…couldn't go back. Rumors spread like wildfire and she wouldn't be able to handle it without…"

She hesitates again.

"Phoebe told me about Leo."

"Are you mad? I know how you hate white-lighters."

"I _was_ mad, but he _is_ half mortal so I'm not that mad anymore. So, this Leo guy…"

"He's a good guy. He's Andy's brother. You remember Andy, right?"

"The cop, yeah, I like him. I guess I could learn to like Leo."

Prue laughs, and she hears a beep on the other line.

"I got a call on the other line, so I'll talk to you later. Don't be a stranger."

"Alright sweetheart, bye."

Prue presses a button on the phone and connects to the other line.

"Hello?"

"Prue, it's me."

"Grams…"

"Just listen to me."

Prue sits in silence waiting for Grams to continue.

"I realize I was a bitch, but my expectations for you girls were so high…it just shocked me to find out…"

"You weren't the only shocked one."

"I know. I had your mother when I was young, and it was rough. Your grandfather was really supportive, but…"

"It was scary."

"Yes. I just…I wished none of you had to go through that."

"It's different now. All you had was Grandpa to support you. But Piper has Me, Phoebe, Paige, Andy, and hopefully soon Leo."

"Well, she has me now too. I don't want to push you girls to move back in with me, as much as I want you to."

"We need to be out on our own. We'll still come to the Manor, now that your more accepting that we won't move back in."

Grams takes a sigh of relief.

"Good. I don't want my great granddaughter growing into her powers without proper guidance."

"What makes you so sure it's gonna be a girl?"

"We haven't had a male in the family since before Melinda Warren. It's destined to be!"

Prue laughs at the sureness in Grams' voice.

"There's also never been a half white-lighter as a father before. You may just be proven wrong…for once."

Phoebe and Paige can be heard fighting in the background.

" I've got to go, your sisters are fighting again. I'll call you later."

"Ok, bye Grams."

"Bye Darling."

Prue hangs up the phone and starts flipping through channels.

"No mopey sister to nag, no boyfriend to go out with, no annoying old broad to fight with, no Dad to loathe… what am I gonna do _now_?

* * *

Leo is standing in front of an Elder trying to argue his way back to Earth.

"When will you let me go back home?"

"When Piper learns her lesson."

"What lesson? Not to fall in love?"

"No…"

"Well that's what it seems."

"She has to learn that with certain actions there are certain consequences."

"Consequences? Consequences! You've already taken her powers and not knowing whether she'll ever see me again is putting her into a depression! What other consequences are there?"

The Elder just stares at him.

"It looks like you have not learned your lesson either. Fine, we will send you back to Earth, but you still will not have your powers back, you understand."

"I don't care, as long as I can see her again."

"Very well, but I have warned you, the future looks bleak."

Before Leo can question him, the Elder waves his hand and orbs Leo back to Earth.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm…. '_the future looks bleak_'…What ever could _that_ mean? Don't fret over it, I wouldn't let anything happen to Piper, Leo, or the baby…or _would_ I? shifty eyes**

**Nah…I wouldn't…**


	11. Leo's Back!

Leo finds himself back in his apartment. It's the middle of the night and Prue and Andy are asleep in their room while Piper is sleeping on the couch. He kneels down in front of her and notices she's wearing the locket. He pulls a stray strand of hair away form her face and tucks it behind her ear. Piper slowly opens her eyes at the familiar warm touch that she's missed so much. She gasps when she sees Leo kneeling in front of her. 

"Please don't let this be another taunting dream."

Leo slowly shakes his head.

"You're not dreaming. It's really me, and I'm here to stay."

Piper sits up and Leo sits down next to her, extending his arm around her. He pulls her closer and she leans her head on his shoulder.

"I've missed you so much."

"I know, I've missed you too."

"Why did they keep you for so long?"

"They said you had to learn your lesson, what ever that was."

"Yeah, well now they've got the whole Halliwell line pissed at them, except for Grams. She's pissed at herself more than anyone right now. So, why did they let you come back?"

"They said I had to learn the lesson too, and that because of this '_the future looks bleak_'."

"And that's supposed to mean…"

"I don't know. And I don't think I want to know."

"Well, I don't care. As long as we've got you back."

Leo smiles at hearing her say 'we'. While being gone, he's had plenty of time to think, and he's glad he's going to be a daddy, regardless of how young he is. He nestles closer to Piper and they slowly fall asleep together on the couch.

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Andy sleepily stumbles out of his room and over to the fridge to get a drink. He pulls a carton of milk out and drinks directly from it.**(a/n ugh! I hate it when guys do that!)**After he puts it back in, he starts to walk to the bathroom, but backtracks when he sees Leo on the couch. He walks back to his room and shakes Prue awake. Prue looks at the clock and sees that it's only 6AM.

"Andy, what the Hell is wrong with you!"

"Just get up and look on the couch."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

Prue gets up and peers her head out the door. Then she clasps her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming in delight. She turns around and faces Andy.

"He's back! Oh, I've got to call…"

"No one."

"What?"

"Just wait until they wake up."

"Fine, I'll start making breakfast."

"You? Cook? I don't think so, _I'll_ start breakfast."

"I can cook."

"Cereal."

"Nuh uh! I'm a great cook. I used to fix scrambled eggs for Paige when Grams was out shopping and stuff."

"And she's still alive?"

Prue glares at him.

"Fine, but if I die of food poisoning, I'm coming back to haunt you!"

Prue walks out of the room and pulls out the necessary supplies: a pan, bowl, wooden spoon, eggs, and when she pulls out the carton of milk she sees that it's open. She glares back at the bedroom.

"You drank out of the carton again!"

"No I didn't…it was the cat!"

"We don't have a cat!"

Prue can hear Andy say to himself "Damn it!"

Piper wakes up after hearing her sister yelling. She looks up at Leo and sees that he is waking as well. He starts to slide down to try to hide and whispers "Do you think they saw me."

Piper smiles and nods.

"Yeah, I think they did."

She darts up as soon as she hears Prue start cracking eggs.

"You're not cooking, are you?"

"Why does everybody doubt my ability to cook?"

"It's the lack of it that scares the Hell out of us. Let me cook."

"It's just scrambled eggs, the worst I can do is burn them. Now go sit down with lover-boy over there."

Piper turns around to Leo, who's still trying to hide behind the couch.

"I told you they saw you. No use hiding now."

Leo gets up, walks over, and stands behind Piper, wrapping his arms around her growing stomach. Piper smiles and leans back into him. Prue looks at them and awes.

"Aw, the perfect couple!"

Andy comes out of his room after getting dressed.

"Perfect couple, who?"

He sees Leo.

"Oh, right."

Prue rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to the eggs.

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with you Andy."

"Well I could think of a couple things…"

Prue glares at him.

"Damn those Elders for taking Piper's powers. They would sure come in handy right about now."

When Prue looks away from him, Andy freezes. Leo's eyes widen and Piper stands speechless.

"Uh, Prue?"

"What?"

Prue turns around and sees Andy.

"Oh my God! How did that…"

Prue looks at Piper and smiles.

"The baby must really like its Aunty Prue."

Piper looks down at her stomach.

"You don't think…"

Leo smiles.

"Looks like someone has its mommy's powers."

"So…can I tap into them?"

"I don't know. Try."

Piper flexes her wrists and Andy unfreezes and sees everyone's amazed looks.

"What did I miss?"

Piper smiles.

"Your little niece or nephew takes after its mom."

Andy looks at her puzzled. Prue waves her hand and sends the milk carton flying through the air, and Piper freezes it.

"Oh, I see. Does that mean…"

Piper flexes her wrists again and the frozen carton blows up. She freezes the particles mid air.

"Ah, so that means I have to be good from now on."

Prue waves her hand and moves the milk and pieces of milk carton to the kitchen sink.

"Damn straight."

* * *

**A/N: Piper has her powers back…sort of. That's probably the last chapter you'll get for about a week. My parents won't let me get back on till after the new year, and then school starts up again so… I'll try. Happy New Year!!**


	12. You Seem a Bit Familiar

**Author's Note: Ok, I didn't get swamped with as much work as I thought I would now that school has started up again, so here's another chapter for ya! It starts off a week after Leo comes back…**

* * *

Piper is sitting on the couch with Leo when a little tabby kitten orbs into her lap.

"What the Hell?"

Leo sees a card attached to the collar, pulls it off, and reads it aloud.

"From the Elders. Take care of her and she will take care of you."

Piper looks at the tags on her collar.

"Leo, she's got the triquetra, just like Kit did. I think she's a familiar."

He looks at her puzzled.

"For the baby?"

"I guess."

"Does she have a name?"

"Um, I don't think so."

"Well, name her."

"Hmmm, I'll call her Thing."

"Thing?"

"Yes. She could be a Sweet Thing, or a Clever Thing, or…"

"Or a Mean Stupid Thing."

Leo laughs and Piper glares at him. He quickly replies in fear of her raging pregnancy hormones.

"Or just a Thing."

Someone knocks at the door and Leo jumps up to answer it. When he opens the door, Phoebe jumps up and hugs him.

"I got my driver's license!"

She looks over his shoulder and sees Piper sitting on the couch. She runs over and jumps up and down.

"I got my driver's license!"

"I heard. Now you don't have to rely on Paige to orb you everywhere."

Phoebe squeals in excitement and then notices the small kitten sitting in Piper's lap.

"What's that?"

"A Thing."

"A Thing?"

"Yup."

"That's a cool name for a cat."

She reaches down to pet Thing, and she starts purring.

"Aw, she's so cute! Where'd ya get her?"

"The Elders."

"What? Why?"

"She's a familiar for the baby."

"Oh. That reminds me, what ever happened to Kit?"

"I don't know."

Piper looks over to Leo. "What _did_ happen to Kit?"

"She moved on to a witch that needed her. After Paige grew into her powers, you guys didn't need a familiar any more."

Piper nods and Phoebe sits down next to her. As soon as she sits down, she gets pulled into a premonition.

* * *

_A darklighter appears and shoots an arrow at Piper. She freezes it and blows the darklighter to pieces. Another one appears and shoots her before she gets a chance to freeze it. She falls backwards and Leo catches her._

_Fast-forward a few hours: Piper is lying on the couch in the apartment, with Leo by her side. Her eyes close and she stops breathing. Leo, unable to heal her wound, bows his head in grief. _

_

* * *

_

Phoebe opens her eyes and sees Piper and Leo staring at her.

"Phoebe, what did you see?"

She looks into Piper's eyes.

"A darklighter. It shot you with an arrow and…"

She stops, not wanting to say it. Leo sits down next to her.

"Where did you see it happen?"

"I couldn't tell where she was shot, but she died here, on the couch. It wasn't very far in the future."

Piper bolts up off of the couch.

"I don't want to stay here. Paige!"

Leo stands up and tries to calm her down.

"Piper, you're not gonna die. No darklighter will be stupid enough to attack you here."

"I don't care. I want to go to the Manor."

Thing rubs up against Piper's leg and she bends down to pick her up.

"PAIGE!"

Paige orbs in.

"What!"

"Take us to the Book of Shadows."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Ok, ok. Sheesh! You don't have to scream."

Leo takes Piper's hand, and Paige takes hers and Phoebe's as they all orb to the attic.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I don't have time to write any more. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	13. The Baby's Growing Powers

**Author's Note: Wow! Has it already been thirteen chapters? Time really flies by! Anyway, as I promised, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Piper and Phoebe are looking through the Book of Shadows, and Piper stops at a page with a picture of a darklighter.

"Is that him?"

"No."

Leo walks over to Piper.

"You've been doing this for the last hour and a half. I don't think he's in there."

"I'm not stopping until we get all the way through the Book."

Phoebe takes a deep sigh.

"But we've been through it twice already."

"I don't care! I'm not stopping until I figure out who he is."

Prue walks into the room, followed by Paige and Grams.

"Piper, he's not in the Book. You're being too paranoid."

"Too paranoid? You can never be too paranoid when your sister had a vision of you dieing!!"

She starts flipping through the pages again, but Leo stops her.

"Stop. You need to calm down and think clearly."

She glares at him.

"That's not gonna work now. Your too stressed out and just need to sit and relax for a while."

"I can't relax."

"I know, but you have to try."

Grams steps forward.

"Darling, he's right. You need calm down for both yours and your child's sakes."

Piper stops flipping through the pages and shuts the Book. Leo leads her over to the couch and they both sit down. She leans her head on his shoulder, takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, as he wraps his arm around her shoulder, reassuring her that everything will be okay.

* * *

Piper wakes up in the attic on the couch, still in Leo's arms. She looks at her watch and sees that it's 2AM.

"Wow, I've been asleep for a while."

She carefully gets up, trying not to disturb Leo, walks over to the Book of Shadows, and rests her hands on the cover.

"I'm calm now. All I want to do is find the darklighter."

As blue and white orbs emerge from her palms, she pulls her hands back and watches them open the Book and flip through the pages, to a blank page. Then writing starts to appear, and Piper reads it aloud.

"The demon which you seek to find,

Will not be found 'til he wants to be.

You must have patience, and come in time

Soon who you seek, you'll come to see."

The Book slams shut, waking Leo. He sees Piper up and walks over to her.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing up?"

"The baby…"

He looks at her questionably.

"What about the baby?"

Piper opens up the Book and flips through the blank pages, but can't find the spell she just recited.

"It was just here. Where did it go?"

"What?"

"The spell. Orbs came from my hands and opened the Book to this blank page, and a spell just…appeared! I read it, and then the Book slammed shut. Now it's gone."

"It must have just been a dream. Come back to sleep."

"Leo, I know what I saw."

"Piper, the baby can't write a spell. Its brain hasn't fully developed yet. Now come on, lets go back to sleep."

Piper. Too tired to fight, follows Leo back to the couch and sits next to him. Soon after they fall asleep, white lights swirls into the room and Patty emerges, standing behind the Book. She opens it to the blank page from before, places her hands over it, and the spell reappears with a message at the bottom reading '_Follow your instincts, and you'll be a great mother. Loves Always, Mom_'

* * *

**A/N: Yup! That was Patty, the Charmed Ones' mother. She will make a few more appearances in this fic, just to give you guys a heads up. Oh, and to clear up any confusion, the baby opened the BoS, and _Patty_ wrote the spell.**


	14. Patty Returns

Piper wakes up and finds that Leo is carrying her down the stairs, walking as fast as he can.

"Leo, what's going on?"

"A darklighter attacked while you were sleeping. Your sisters managed to vanquish it, but that won't be the last. I have to get you somewhere safe."

"Where?"

He reaches the bottom of the stairs and lets Piper back on her feet.

"I don't know yet, but the farther from here, the less likely they'll be able to find us."

He grabs her hand and leads her through the kitchen and out the back door.

"And how are we gonna get where ever we're going?"

"Prue gave me the keys to her car. She and Andy will catch up with us later on. Do you have your cell?"

She checks her pocket and nods. Leo helps her into the car and then gets in on the other side. Piper looks back at the Manor as he starts the engine and pulls out onto the street.

"Wait, where's Thing?"

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry but…"

He pauses, but then continues.

"The darklighter shot an arrow at you, and she jumped up and took the hit so you and the baby would live. After your sisters vanquished him, we checked her and she was already dead."

"Oh…"

She looks down and rubs her hands across her stomach. Leo looks over and sees the saddened look on her face.

"She did what she was sent to do. She protected you and the baby. That was her destiny."

"I know, but…she didn't deserve to die. She was only a kitten."

Leo reaches over, grabs her hand, and gives it a slight squeeze, letting her know he feels sorry too.

* * *

Later that night, in a motel room outside of San Francisco, Piper's sleeping in the bed, but Leo is wide awake worrying about Piper's and the baby's safety, when he suddenly feels a breeze sweep through the room. He looks around and realizes that the door and all the windows are shut. Then white lights swirl into the room and once again, Patty emerges. Leo's eyes widen, but he sits in silence, awaiting her explanation.

"The Elders sent me to give you and Piper your powers back. They feel terrible about what's happened and they realize that the both of you deserve them back after being able to get through it without them."

She holds her hand out and two white orbs fly out of her palm and into Piper's and Leo's chests. Piper wakes up just as the white light envelope Patty and disappear. She bolts up in bed and stares at the spot where her mother just stood.

"Leo, was that…?"

He nods his head.

"Why was she…?"

"The Elders sent her to give us back out powers."

"Does that mean we have more darklighters to fend off?"

"I don't know."

Leo gets up and turns the lights out and Piper lies back down. He climbs into bed next to her and wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. They both fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Patty may make one more appearance in this fic, but I'm not entirely sure yet. Anyway, I don't have a lot of homework this weekend, so I'll try to write a few more chapters and get ahead because mid-terms are in two weeks and I won't be able to write during that week. :( What a bummer…**


	15. The Fight

**Author's Note: I planned on spending most of the weekend writing, but my parents made other plans without my knowledge (curses under her breath) So I don't have as much done as I had hoped. Anyway, I'm skipping ahead a few months because nothing really happens. Piper and Leo go back to the apartment and no demons or darklighters have attacked since, after finding out that they have their powers back. Piper's now six month's pregnant. Leo took Prue's job at a fast food restaurant until he can find a better job, and Prue has started college, but spends the rest of her time watching over Piper when Leo's not around.**

* * *

Piper and Prue are watching TV when the phone rings. Prue answers it.

"Hello?"

"Prue, would you and Piper mind coming over here and keeping me company? Your sisters are at school and I have no demons to vanquish or potions to make."

Prue smiles.

"Sure Grams. We'll be right over."

She hangs up and turns to Piper.

"You feel like visiting our favorite witchy grandmother?"

"Sure, why not. It's not like we've got anything else to do."

* * *

Prue and Piper walk up to the front door of the Manor. Prue tries to open the door, but finds that it is locked.

"Damn it! And we don't have our keys back yet."

Piper looks back and sees Dan walking down the sidewalk towards them, and she turns back around and starts banging on the door.

"Grams! Let us in!"

Prue turns around and sees Dan now walking up the steps.

"Oh shit!"

She closes her eyes and astral projects into the house and opens the door, then returns to her body. She and Piper rush in, slamming the door behind them. Prue leans her back against the door.

"That was close."

Dan starts banging his fists against the door and she jumps away, and stares at it.

"Piper! I need to talk to you!"

They stay silent as he continues to bang against the door.

"So the rumors are true! You _are_ pregnant! You bitch! You didn't even tell me!"

Piper whispers under her breath, too afraid to speak any loader.

"Leo…"

Leo orbs in and sees the terrified look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Dan bangs on the door again.

"I know you two bitches can hear me! Let me in!!"

Leo walks over and opens the door.

"Hi Dan, how nice to see you again."

Dan, not realizing Leo was in there during his ranting, stands still in shock, as Leo balls his fist and punches him in the jaw, knocking him on his ass. Dan gets up and tries to return the same move, but Leo ducks, causing him to punch the door.

"God damn it Leo! Stay out of this! It's between me and Piper!"

"No it's not!"

Leo punches him again, but Dan stays on his feet.

"Oh really? God she's pregnant with my kid and didn't tell me!"

This time, he succeeds in punching Leo.

"Newsflash Dan! It's not your kid!!"

He punches Dan again, and Dan leans on the door to try to catch his balance.

"Then who's is it?!"

"MINE!!"

"You son of a bitch!!!"

Dan and Leo start brawling it out on the porch while Grams come running down the stairs.

"Girls? What's going on?"

Piper stays silent as Prue answers.

"Leo's defending Piper…again."

"Oh. Well Piper, don't just stand there, freeze them!"

"I can't. From all the noise they're making, the neighbors are surely watching. If I freeze them now, it'll expose our magic and really piss off the Elders."

Grams nods in understanding and Prue adds on.

"And we must let Leo get all this macho crap out of his system, or he'll be really bitchy and angry for no reason for weeks to come. It's the same for every guy."

Dan punches Leo and pins him to a corner.

"You backstabbing trader! I thought you were my friend! I should have known you were getting in bed with her! You were the only guy that gave her the time of day!"

Leo gives Dan a forceful punch in the jaw once again knocking him down.

"You treated her like shit and you're mad at _me_? I can't believe she didn't dump your ass sooner!"

A couple cop cars pull up in front of the Manor, and Andy and a few other officers run up and break up the fight. Andy and another officer cuff Dan, but it only takes one officer to cuff Leo. An officer takes Dan away and Andy stares at Leo.

"What the Hell happened?"

"He was harassing Piper and Prue."

"And you decided to beat the shit out of him?"

"What would you have done?"

Andy ignores the question and leads his brother to one of the cars.

"Sorry I have to do this, but witnesses say you started the fight."

Leo nods in understanding and climbs into the back of the car.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if it's just me or all Dan haters, but I love the thought of Leo knocking him flat on his cowardly ass! Tis just so fun to think about, isn't it? Anyway, I thought about what would happen if that was in real life, and I realized that Leo would be arrested for making the firdt punch, even if Dan was acting like a jackass. Don't worry, I won't let anything really bad happen to him…**


	16. I have a Proposal for you

**Author's Note: Um, I don't really have anything to say except this:**

**Miggs: I could definitely see Grams beating up Dan and Leo for fighting, and although it is tempting, I don't think I'll be able to fit it into the plot.**

* * *

Piper walks into the police station and immediately finds Andy.

"Where is he?"

"He's being questioned, but they should be done any minute."

As soon as Andy finishes, the door to the interrogation room opens and Leo walks out, soon followed by the Chief of Police, who walks over to Andy.

"All charges have been dropped. He was just protecting the girl. The other guy though, we'll have to keep him."

Leo embraces Piper in a hug.

"You okay?"

She nods and notices his lower lip is busted.

"You're bleeding…"

He fingers the cut and wipes away the blood.

"I'll be fine."

As Piper and Leo walk out of the station to go home, the chief turns back to Andy.

"That brother of yours, he's a good guy. He just needs to make better choices."

"She'll straighten him out."

"That his wife?"

"No, but she ought to be."

* * *

Andy comes home and finds Leo and Prue sitting on the couch watching TV **(they seem to do that a lot, but they don't really have a lot of money to do or buy anything else)**.

"Hey Leo, what's your stance on marriage?"

"Well, gee, I love you Andy, but not in _that_ way."

"Ha ha, very funny smart ass. I was talking about…"

He looks around the room and whispers.

"You and Piper."

"I know, and I'm way ahead of you…"

He pulls a small black jewelry box out of his pocket and opens it, revealing three round-cut diamonds on a solid gold band. Prue gasps when she sees it.

"Th…that was mom's…where did you?"

"I asked Grams for it shortly after the Elders sent me back. I knew Piper always admired it."

Prue still stares at it.

"We all did. So when are you gonna ask her?"

"When ever the time comes."

Piper walks out of the bedroom and Leo quickly snatches the ring and puts it back into his pocket. Piper looks at them all oddly.

"What are you guys up to?"

Prue shakes her head.

"Nothing. Just talking about the old Saturday morning cartoons. Theyneed to start showing the oldies again."

She looks at them again.

"Riiiiiiight…"

Leo changes the subject as Piper wanders over to the fridge.

"So how are you feeling honey?"

"My feet are swollen, I can't wear any of my own shoes or clothes, and my spine feels like it's about to break in half from carrying your ever-growing fetus. That good enough for ya or do you need more details?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"Well try carrying a watermelon around in your stomach for nine months and squeeze it out your ass! Then you'll know how I feel."

Prue leans over and whispers to him.

"Her hormones again."

He nods and continues to watch TV, figuring it would be better to not say anything at all until she calms down.

* * *

**A/N: w0ot! Leo's gonna propose! But when… Hell, I haven't even figured that out yet, but don't worry, I will…**


	17. A Premontion

**Author's Note: I'm skipping ahead again. Piper's now eight months along, and they still don't know the sex of the baby…**

* * *

Piper's sitting in bed reading a book of baby names when Leo walks in and sees her. 

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at 'P' names for the baby."

"Find any you like?"

"Well, for a boy I like Parker. But for a girl, all the good ones are taken by living relatives…Penelope, Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and naming it Patty would be too awkward."

He nods and sits down next to her, peering over her shoulder at the book.

"How about Payton? Could be for a boy or girl."

"Hmm, Payton Halliwell-Wyatt. I actually like that a little better than Parker. Now for middle names…"

Leo takes the book out of her hands.

"We'll worry about middle names tomorrow. You need to get some sleep."

She looks at him, but decides it's not worth fighting over and rolls over to go to sleep.

**(Ok, now you guys know the name, but not the gender…hahaha, I'm the only one that knows! It could be a boy, or it could just as easily be a girl… 0.o )**

* * *

Phoebe wakes up in a cold sweat, obviously from a bad dream. She looks at her alarm clock and realizes it's the middle of the night. 

"Oh my God, what a horrible dream, or was it…"

She carefully and quietly gets out of bed, trying not to wake Paige, and heads up the stairs to the attic.

"I hope it wasn't a premonition…"

She opens the Book of Shadows and starts flipping through the pages, and stops in horror. She frantically runs out to wake Grams and Paige, leaving the Book open to a page titled "Demonic Marriages". **(Ooh…spooky o.0)**

* * *

The next morning, Piper and Leo wake up to voices outside their room. Leo gets up and opens the door, seeing Prue and Andy talking to Grams, Phoebe, and Paige. He motions for Piper to get up and join them. When she sees, she looks at Grams questioningly. 

"Grams, what's wrong?"

Phoebe steps forward.

"I had a premonition last night while I was sleeping."

Piper's eyes widen, having a gut feeling it has something to do with her and the baby.

"Wh…what did you see?"

Phoebe walks over and stands in front of her.

"I…I can't say it. I'm still in shock myself, but I can show you."

She takes Piper's hands and a white light transfers from hers to her older sisters, and Piper gets pulled into a premonition.

* * *

_An older Piper is somewhere in the underworld. A little boy with dark brown hair orbs in and runs over to her and wraps his arms around her legs._

"_Don't die Mommy. Come home with me. Aunt Pwue, Phoebe, and Paige can vanquish him and then you stay."_

_Piper bends down and embraces him in a hug._

"_Parker, honey, I wish I could go with you, but then this would never stop. It has to end now."_

"_No Mommy! No! I won't leave without you!"_

_Piper pulls away and looks into his eyes._

"_Parker, you have to go now, before he comes to get me."_

_He shakes his head._

"_Parker, please. I don't want your Dad to lose both of us. Please, honey, go."_

_A man in a black cloak shimmers in and Parker obeys his mother and orbs away._

"_Piper, Piper, Piper. What did I tell you about contacting your family?"_

"_It was just one last goodbye to my son."_

"_Oh, so does that mean you accept my offer?"_

"_No. Why don't you realize that I will never love you! I'm already happily married and have a beautiful family! I would rather die a slow, painful death than leave them to marry you!"_

"_If I can't love you, no one will!"_

_A fireball forms in the palm of his hand and he throws it at Piper, who does nothing to try to stop it._

* * *

Piper is pulled back to reality and leans on Leo to try to catch her balance. Then she looks down at her stomach and Leo sees the fear in her eyes. 

"Piper…"

She looks up at him with a worried look on her face.

"Leo, my water just broke…"

* * *

**A/N: Hmm... For those that remember correctly from the episode where a warlock married Prue, they said evil can't love. 0.o wink winknudge nudge Big hint there! I'm sure most of you are smart enough to figure out what that means. If not, you'll just have to wait until a future chapter to find out. Oh, and in the premonition, the boy is named Parker, but Piper says she likes the name Payton better. What ever could that mean? You'll just have to wait and see about that one too...**


	18. The Baby's Here! The Baby's Here!

**Author's Note: Wow, you guys got twins from my hints? I thought it would be more obvious than that… Oh well, here's the next chapter…finally.**

* * *

Piper's lying in a hospital bed, and she screams in pain as she feels another contraction.

"Where's the damn doctor! I need painkillers!!"

Leo's standing next to her bed and he takes her hand to try to comfort her.

"She said you're too close to delivering to have an epidural."

Piper leans her head back to rest as the contraction passes and moans in frustration.

"_I_ have to have the difficult birth. Three weeks early and the baby can't wait to get out of me…"

Leo smiles.

"He's seen you from the inside, so now he wants to see you on the outside."

Piper looks at him and smiles.

"I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you."

"You would have one less smart ass to ignore."

She starts laughing, but they soon turn to screams of pain as she feels another contraction.

"GET THE DAMN DOCTOR IN HERE!"

The doctor comes in and checks her out.

"Good news! You're fully dilated. When you feel another contraction, I want you to start pushing."

Piper nods her head and a few seconds later the doctor tells her to push. As she leans forward, Leo rubs his hand up and down her back to try to encourage and comfort her.

"Come on, Piper, you're doing great."

The doctor looks up.

"I see a head. Lots of blonde hair."

Piper's eyes widen.

"Blonde?"

The doctor nods.

"One more push Piper, just one more and you're done."

Piper grits her teeth and gives it her all. When she hears a screaming baby, she leans back to rest. The doctor holds the baby up.

"Congratulations! You have a beautiful healthy baby girl."

"A girl?!" Piper exclaims. "But I thought… I _saw_…"

Leo leans over and kisses her forehead.

"Maybe it means it was just a dream, or a false vision."

The doctor hands the baby to a nurse, who cleans her and wraps her in a blanket, and hands her to Piper. Piper stares at her daughter in amazement.

"Oh, she's so beautiful!"

Leo nods.

"Just like her mother."

She smiles and gently rocks the crying baby.

"Shh, it's ok. Mommy and Daddy are here."

The baby starts to quiet down and fall asleep in her mother's arms.

* * *

A little while later, Leo walks out of the room and sees everyone waiting for news outside. He smiles.

"It's a healthy little girl."

Phoebe gasps.

"A girl?"

"I know, Piper's puzzled about it too."

"Can we see her?" Grams asks.

"Piper's sleeping and the nurse took the baby to the nursery."

Grams and the girls rush off to the nursery and Andy and Leo stay behind.

"So, did you ask her yet?"

"Between her yelling for painkillers and screaming in pain? I didn't think that would be very appropriate."

"Oh, yeah. Prue's been bugging me about. I've got her thinking I don't want to get married."

He smiles and pulls a small jewelry box out of his pocket.

"She's got another thing coming."

"Very slick. If I know her, she'll be silent for days in disbelief."

Prue comes running down the hall and Andy quickly puts the box away.

"Oh, Leo, she's absolutely gorgeous!"

"I know…"

Prue pushes Andy slightly.

"And you won't even marry me, let alone have a kid!"

"Well it's kind of hard when you're being pressured to do it!"

Leo rolls his eyes and walks back into Piper's room, where he finds her awake.

"You're supposed to be resting."

"Well I can't with Tweetledee and Twettledum arguing out there."

"Something tells me you've been up longer then that."

"I woke up when Andy was talking about asking Prue. Does he have a ring? He should use Mom's ring, she always loved that."

He smiles and walks over to her.

"He can't."

"Why not? I'm sure Grams would be more than happy to give it to him."

"Grams doesn't have it."

She looks at him in confusion before realizing what he means. He pulls the box out of his pocket and opens it.

"You've given me a beautiful baby girl. I figured this was the best thing I could give back to you."

Piper stares at the ring in awe as Leo places it on her finger. She stays silent, but then hears Prue and Andy arguing in the hall.

* * *

"We've been dating for years and you've shown no signs of any future commitment!"

"Prue, we shouldn't be talking about this here."

"No, we should. Every time I want to talk about it you seem to get uncomfortable and change the subject. I'm tired of it! If you don't give me one good reason why we should still be together…"

Andy pulls the box out of his pocket and places it in her hand.

"Is that a good reason?"

* * *

Piper and Leo hear Prue shriek in joy.

"I guess he asked her."

Piper nods.

"Two engagements and a baby. What a day…"

Leo smiles and kisses her forehead.

"Precisely why you need to get some rest."

* * *

**A/N: There! Piper and Leo are engaged and have a baby girl, and Prue and Andy are engaged too! Now to those of you that may still be confused about the premonition, don't worry about it. Nothing bad is gonna happen for a while, I promise!**


	19. Welcome Home Payton!

A week after the baby's born, Leo is driving her and Piper home. Piper notices that instead of going to the apartment, they a heading down the street they used to live in.

"Leo, I thought we were going home."

"We are."

"Then why are we going the long way?"

"We're not."

They pull into the driveway of the house where Leo and Andy grew up. Leo gets out of the car and gets the baby. Piper slowly gets out, confused as to why they are there.

"Leo…"

"You know, after Mom died, she left the house in mine and Andy's name. We moved out, but we never sold it."

He motions for Piper to open the door and she does so. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Andy,andGrams jump out from behind furniture and shout "Surprise!" She looks around and sees a banner that reads 'Welcome Home Payton!' Then she looks at Leo, who's heading up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To put Payton in her nursery."

"Nursery? How could you…? _When_ could you…?"

Prue puts her arm around Piper's shoulder.

"You know those 'extra credit' courses I've been taking?"

"Let me guess, you've been taking them with Professor Grams and her teacher aids?"

Prue nods.

"So you guys have been sneaking around for weeks fixing this place up."

"Well actually, all this furniture is the same stuff that's been here since Andy and Leo moved in fifteen years ago. We just painted and slipcovered it to match our tastes. And guess what?"

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Andy and I are gonna live with you guys until we decide to get our own place. You know, just to help out with the baby and finances and stuff."

"Good! That means we all can alternate her 3AM meals."

"I said help out, not take over."

"Oh no, that would be helping."

"But I need my sleep for school."

"Yeah, and I need my sleep for my sanity."

* * *

Later that night, after the party, Piper walks into the nursery to check on Payton. She looks down into the crib at her sleeping daughter and then feels two arms wrap around her waist. 

"Hi Leo."

"Hey gorgeous. Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, I did. Was the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Well why don't we go have some fun of our own?"

Piper grins as Leo sweeps her off her feet and carries her into their bedroom and shuts the door behind them.

* * *

**A/N: Not as long as I would have liked it to be, but with mid-year exams and all I don't really have much time to write. I'll try to get some more done this weekend seeing as we're supposed to get hit by a snowstorm and will probably have a snow-day Monday **


	20. Dan's a Demon!

A few months after the party, Piper is in the nursery putting Payton to bed. Prue walks by and stands in the doorframe.

"Piper, I need to talk to you when you're done."

She waits in the hall and Piper quietly closes the door.

"What's on your mind?"

"I, um, had a premonition last night."

"A what? Did you just say premonition?"

"Yeah."

"That means you're… Does Andy know?"

"Not yet, I'm gonna tell him when he gets home."

"Ok, so back to the premonition…"

"I think it was a continuance of the one Phoebe had. The little boy, Parker, orbed out when the demon came. After he killed you, he took off his cloak. It was Dan."

Piper leans back against the wall to catch her balance.

"Dan? A demon? Why?"

"I guess he figures out you're a witch and decides to turn into a demon or something."

They hear glass shatter downstairs and then Leo yells.

"Dan, what the Hell are you doing!"

Piper and Prue rush down the stairs and find Dan pointing a gun at Leo.

"Leo, I told you to stay out of this. I've come for Piper and my baby."

Piper freezes Dan and runs over to Leo.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. He broke in through the window and started waving that gun around."

Dan breaks free from the freeze and grins at Piper.

"Piper, sweetie, get our baby and lets go home."

"She's not yours Dan."

"And how do you know that? I fucked you before he did. Logic says she's mine."

Piper tries to freeze him again, but he slowly moves out of it.

"Oh my God, he's already a demon."

Prue grins.

"Well in that case…"

She waves her hand and flings Dan across the room. Payton starts crying upstairs, having been woken from all the noise. Dan looks up at the ceiling and smirks.

"She's mine!"

He shimmers to the nursery and Leo soon orbs in. Payton is screaming as Dan tries to pick her up.

"Shh, Daddy's here."

She screams even louder sensing the evil trying to hold her.

"Dan, leave her alone!"

At hearing her father's voice, Payton orbs into Leo's arms. Dan stares at them in anger.

"If I can't have her, neither will you!"

A fireball forms in the palm of his hand, but he's soon blown into pieces. Leo looks over and sees Piper and Prue standing in the doorway.

"What took you guys?"

Piper smiles.

"It's a little thing called a flight of stairs. Takes a few minutes to climb up."

Prue hears Andy walk in downstairs.

"I think I should go now. I have a lot of explaining to do."

She leaves Piper and Leo in the nursery and walks downstairs to a confused Andy.

"What the Hell happened here?"

"Dan broke in and threatened to shoot Leo unless Piper and Payton came with him."

"And you exposed your powers by throwing him against the wall."

"Only after we found out he was turned into a demon. Then Piper blew his ass to pieces."

"So everything's ok now?"

"Except the broken window, which can be fixed with just a simple spell."

"That's good."

He hangs his coat in the closet and heads towards the kitchen.

"So did you leave me anything to eat?"

"We ordered pizza again. There's some in the fridge. You can heat it up in the microwave if you want."

"Nah, I like it better cold."

She sits down at the table as Andy pulls out a plate and a few slices of pizza.

"So, how was your day?"

Andy sits down next to her.

"Busted a high school kid for dealing crack during school hours. Then I got to fill out paperwork for the rest of the day, and that's always fun."

Prue smiles at his sarcastic comment.

"So it sounds like you've had a pretty rotten day."

Andy nods as he takes a bite of pizza.

"Well, I've got some news that could make it better or worse depending on how you take it."

She waits for him to swallow his bite.

"Continue…"

"Andy, I'm pregnant."

His jaw drops and his eyes widen.

"Are you sure?"

"Unless I also have Phoebe's powers, yeah I'm sure."

Andy smiles and hugs her.

"I'm gonna be a Daddy!"

"So you're really happy?"

He pulls back and looks into her eyes.

"Of coarse I am! I love you so much, Prue. This is the best thing you could give me besides being my wife."

Prue smiles and grabs a slice of Andy's pizza.

"I need to eat more now that I'm eating for two."

* * *

**A/N: I know I said I would update sooner, but my Dad grounded me from the computer. Luckily, my Mom was lenient on my punishment and let me off early. Next chapter- one of the weddings**


	21. Is he really dead?

**Author's Note: Ok, so I lied. There's not gonna be a wedding, but only because you all wanted an explanation for the whole Dan thing. So, this chapter's gonna start off where the last one ended…**

* * *

Piper wakes up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. She starts to get out of bed, when Leo wakes up. 

"Honey, where are you going?"

"Somehow, I don't think Dan is really dead. I have to check the Book of Shadows."

"In the middle of the night? Can't it wait until morning?"

"No, it can't. You stay here and feed Payton when she wakes up."

She leaves the room and walks down the stairs, but hears someone call her from the kitchen.

"You couldn't sleep either?"

She turns around and sees Prue walking up behind her.

"No. I have a gut feeling that something isn't right."

"Me too. Were you planning on going to the Manor? You can't get in without a key."

"I know, but I also remember the spell Grams used when we would lock ourselves in our rooms."

"Hmm, well then I'll go with you."

* * *

Prue and Piper are standing in front of the Manor, trying to get in. 

"Try the spell again."

"Prue, it's not working. She probably cast a spell to stop from breaking and entering. Just astral in."

Before she can, the door opens and they see a tired Grams standing behind it.

"Girls, why are you trying to break into my house?"

"We need to look in the Book of Shadows."

"Why, did a demon attack?"

Prue smirks.

"You could say that."

* * *

Piper's looking through the Book of Shadows when Prue comes in with a couple cups of coffee. 

"Grams went back to bed. So have you found anything yet?"

Piper suddenly stops flipping through pages.

"I think I just did."

Prue walks over and sees Piper point to a page titled 'Human Demons' and starts to read aloud.

"If a human's heart is broken and turns cold, then the Source may give him powers and make him a lower level demon. When a witch vanquishes it, the Source gathers its remains and rebuilds it, making it stronger. The only way to truly vanquish it is to…"

"…is to kill the creator. We have to vanquish the Source to kill him."

"What else is new?"

"Is there anything about the premonition?"

"No. I wish I knew what it meant."

The pages start flipping on their own and stop on a blank page. A spell appears and they both read it aloud.

"Mothers to Mother, we ask you now

Another way, we don't know how

You have something that must be known

If you can't come, let it be shown"

Pages start turning again, and stop on the last page in the Book, which is titled 'False Premonitions'. Piper stares at the page in disbelief.

"That wasn't there earlier when I checked."

Prue smiles.

"I think Mom had something to do with that. What does it say?"

"A witch may get a false premonition in order for her to quickly figure out what has to be done to prevent it. Most false premonitions may only have slight flaws, like taking place in a different time or place, or having different people involved."

"So it was a false premonition?"

"I guess so. One mystery solved. Now we just need to figure out how to vanquish the Source, before he sends Dan after us again."

* * *

The next morning, all four of the Halliwell sisters are sitting in the attic, looking at the family tree. Paige points to a name below Melinda Warren. 

"Hey, look Prue. You were named after Melinda's daughter."

Prue smiles.

"We can use that name in the spell."

She writes the name down, then reads the names they've compiled.

"Patricia, Cassandra, Prudence, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace."

Piper smiles.

"Some of our strongest, and most beloved ancestors."

Grams comes up the stairs carrying various vials of potions.

"I've got defensive, offensive, and vanquishing potions here. All we need is our youngest witch and then we can summon his Royal Evilness."

Before Piper can call him, Leo orbs in with Payton in his arms.

"Ready?"

Piper takes Payton, and all the girls take potions from Grams. Then Prue holds the spell out in front of them so they can all read it.

"Evil in his darkest Glory

We need to ease our biggest worry

Bring us the Source, wherever he be

Bring him to the power of three plus three"

They stand and wait, but nothing happens. Prue silently rereads the spell to herself, trying to figure out what went wrong.

"I don't understand, it should have worked!"

Piper looks at the spell, then back at Prue.

"It's not the power of three plus three."

Phoebe looks around, counting everyone.

"Me, Piper, Prue, Paige, Grams, and Payton. That's six, three plus three."

Prue looks down at her stomach.

"I think we forgot something."

Grams takes the spell from Prue and rewrites it.

"There. Now it's _four_ plus three. Let's try again."

"Evil in his darkest Glory

We need to ease our biggest worry

Bring us the Source, wherever he be

Bring him to the power of four plus three"

A gust of wind enters the room and Paige grabs the crystals, ready to set the trap. When the Source emerges in his black robe, Paige orbs the crystals to the floor in a circle, trapping him inside.

"Any last words?"

The Source grins and snaps his fingers, making Dan appear in front of them.

"Kill them."

Grams flings him across the room before he can do anything, and Prue throws a sleeping potion at him, rendering him unconscious.

"Oh, too bad. You may have given him more powers, but he's still as stupid as he was when he was mortal."

Prue holds up the vanquishing spell, and they all read it aloud.

"Patricia, Cassandra, Prudence, Melinda

Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace

Halliwell witches stand strong beside us

Vanquish these evils from time and space"

Both the Source and Dan are engulfed in flames and reduced to nothing but scorch marks on the floor. Piper gently rocks Payton back and forth.

"Look at that! My little girl just helped vanquish the Source of All Evil! Makes a mother proud."

* * *

**A/N: Not one of my best, and I know it's been a while, but at least it's something. I'll try to have another chapter up as soon as I can.**


	22. The WeddingBirth

**Author's Note: You guys are gonna hate me… I'm skipping ahead again…a lot. I'm skipping Prue and Andy's wedding. This was originally supposed to be a Piper/Leo fic, not Piper/Leo/Prue/Andy. Sorry to all you Prue/Andy fans out there who are probably now really pissed, but school is swamping me and I barely have time to get on the computer anymore. This chapter starts off in the middle of Piper and Leo's wedding. And it's the last chapter.**

* * *

Piper and Leo are standing at the alter, her hands in his, gazing into each other's loving eyes. It's a simple wedding, not really formal. Piper's wearing a light blue dress with a white floral pattern, her sisters and Grams wearing similar dresses. The guys, Leo, Andy, Victor, and Sam, are wearing casual pants and shirts. Payton, a little over a year old now, is sporting a cute little pink dress while Grams is holding her.

They're all standing in a beautiful garden in front of a church while the priest is conducting the ceremony. Everything around Piper and Leo is just a blur. They mindlessly repeat the vows the priest tells them, not really taking in the words. All that matters is that they're getting married. Bonding two souls as one. They're becoming a real family. They have each other and their daughter, and that's all they need.

"And now the rings…" the priest says.

Andy pulls a ring out of his pocket and hands it to Leo. A now very pregnant Prue hands Piper the other ring. As Piper and Leo slip the rings on each other's fingers, they recite the final vow.

"Heart to thee

Body to thee

Always and forever

So mote it be."

Petals blow off of a blossoming tree and swirl around them before blowing away, a sign that good things have yet to come.

* * *

Everyone is sitting in the waiting room in the Maternity Ward at the local hospital, still in their wedding outfits. Prue had gone into labor right after the ceremony. Since Prue's a month early, there's as possibility for a birthing complication, so the doctors decided to take her to surgery. Andy's pacing back and forth, waiting for any news, hopefully good. It's after midnight and everyone's getting anxious.

One of the doctors comes out carrying a baby and hands it to Andy.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!"

Andy smiles, and then remembers Prue just got out of surjery.

"And my wife?"

"She's fine. You can go see her now."

Andy leaves everyone else in the waiting room to breathe a sigh of relief. Everything is fine. Prue and the baby are fine. Piper and Leo have finally gotten married. No demons have attacked since the Source was vanquished. Everyone is afraid of the wrath of the Halliwells. Life is normal. Life is perfect.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's all I had in me. I hope you liked the ending. It was the best I could come up with without making it overly dramatic.**


End file.
